


OngWink Imagines

by Danxk, lumiere9699



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Café, DJ A-Tom in da haus, Fluff, Ju$tin yall, Kisses, M/M, OngWink ;), Partying, Pepero, Phone numbers, Random compilation, Valentines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiere9699/pseuds/lumiere9699
Summary: 1. Café2. Valentines3. Pepero4. Number5. Hairstylist! Seongwoo x Model! Jihoon6. Shirt





	1. Café

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just to thirsty for this ship. Gods of olympus help me.

Seongwoo is a college student and he loves to spend his spare time in a café near their university for some reasons.

First it's his bestfriend, Minhyun's cafè which means he gets whatever he likes but doesn't pay much (a big help in saving). Minhyum lets him get away with it anyway, because he treats his friends way too much that they get too spoilt but doesn't mind it.

Second, it's near the university he attends. And he loves how Minhyun decorates his café every month with different motifs. The ambiance and smell as you enter is so nice and relaxingㅡperfectly stress relieving.

Third, they serve marshmallows and more add-ons with syrups for free.

Fourth, there's this cute server that Seongwoo loves to tease.

He would sometimes ruffle the server's hair since he's shorter, Seongwoo gets satisfaction when the shorter would puff his cheeks with air, trapping oxygen in his mouth in utter annoyance, 'til he turns red, looking like a volcano that's about to explode. Cute, Seongwoo always, always thinks.

Just thinking about him, Seongwoo's already smiling as he pushes the door open of the café. The smell of cinnamon welcomes him.

"Welcome." Jihoon, the cutest server Seongwoo has ever seen, grumbles as he takes the used small plates from a table.

"You'll get yourself fired if you don't welcome your customers properly." Seongwoo said as he takes a seat on the booth Jihoon cleaned earlier. He's wearing a shirt, jeans and pants. Casual and comfortable for him.

"It's fine. Shoo him with your best shot Jihoon." Minhyun chimed as he emerges from under the cashier counter. Holding rolls of paper, probably for receipts.

It's just eight in the morning and there are already a few customers. Most of them are employees and students of the same university Seongwoo goes to.

"You're too harsh on me. You're going to lose a very charming customer." Then he flashes one of his famous smiles. The kind that he uses for comercials and modeling.

"Don't care." Minhyun shouted and Jihoon shook his head, smiling. When Seongwoo noticed it, he pouted at Jihoon and acted as if he's hurt, taking his hand to his chest and completes it with a pained expression; which earned him a small chuckle from Jihoon.

A heavenly sound Seongwoo wouldn't mind hearing everyday. Plus his cheeks are rosy pink when he smiles, his eyes sparkles a little as he doesㅡor maybe it's just Seongwoo being too smitten for the younger.

His snapped up to see Jihoon's chuckling self, the younger suddenly stopped as he noticed Seongwoo looking intently at him and returned his neutral expression. Seongwoo shook his head, Jihoon the ever adorable Park; wearing a pink shirt and pastel blue pants with white shoes plus a cream colored apron.

"What do you want?" Jihoon asked in monotone, pen and a pocket notebook in hand. Seongwoo loves how Jihoon looks so cute as he bite the cap of his pen.

"Mmhm," Seongwoo propped his chin on a hand and stared at Jihoon.

  
Jihoon could feel blood rushing to his face as Seongwoo's stare is getting unnerving, he suddenly wants to look at a mirror to see if he looks okay, or did he fix his hair nicely today, then stopped. _Why am I even being self conscious?_ He mentally hit himself. It's just that, Seongwoo was too good looking and anyone would feel shy in front of him especially when he's tearing you with his stupid gaze.

"What now?" Jihoon asked impatiently.

Seongwoo smiled and looked down at the menu book. Jihoon let out a silent sigh as he gets out of Seongwoo's attention zone. Back to the menu business, Seongwoo wondered if Jihoon was the one who draw the colorful designs on the menu book since they looked handmade and from the choice of colors it's definitely Jihoon's.

Seongwoo flipped through the pages, "A regular sized chai crème frappe, a slice of classic vanilla cake and. . ." Jihoon scribbled as Seongwoo said his orders, his eyes almost crossing as he writes like an adorable nursery kid on his paper.

Jihoon looked at Seongwoo waiting for the continuation of his order, Seongwoo looked up to meet the younger's beautiful pair of eyes, "...and I would like a," Jihoon returned his focus on his list again, "Date with Park Jihoon." Jihoon's hand stays still as he could feel his heart leap a beat.

  
He froze from where he is standing, not trusting whatever words would his mouth blurt out. He doesn't dare to look at Seongwoo or he'd just continue to give himself a heart attack. Instead he just stood there for another ten seconds.

He counted to ten before answering, "IㅡI'm busy today. Daehwi won't be around he got a date with Samuel." Of all days, he wanted to add. Because yes, of all days why does it have to be now? When Seongwoo finally asks him out and his boss Minhyun would surely agree to let them off if they just ask nicely. Jihoon wondered why does he feel disappointed that he can't go out with Seongwoo?

Seongwoo frowned, reflecting Jihoon's disappoinment. He sets the menu book down, "Then I'll just spend my time here. I have loads of paperwork anyway. Just gimme my orders." He said in a neutral voice that Jihoon felt a bit hurt, Seongwoo didn't even spare him a glance. Now he's the one acting cold, Jihoon thought as he bit his lower lip.

"IㅡI," he looked down at his shoes, what is he going to say? What? That he actually likes to go out with Seongwoo? After giving him cold and harsh treatment? What are you Park Jihoon? You don't have Seongwoo at your disposal. He sighed as he finally goes back to the counter to hand the list of orders to Sungwoon, a co worker at the café.

  
Minutes later Jihoon came back to Seongwoo's booth with a tray of orders. He sets the items down one by one careful not to topple them over the papers on Seongwoo's table. The older was focused on his laptop, typing words quickly. Jihoon felt ignored. Even when he intently slows his serving so it would take him more time to stay there, Seongwoo didn't him a glance of acknowledgement.

He inhaled and kept his composure so his voice won't crack, "Are your orders complete sir?"

Seongwoo decided to ignore Jihoon just a bit, wondering if how the younger would react and it was so adorable it was hard to keep the act; luckily Seongwoo was a theater actor. He wanted to keep the act going but when he heard Jihoon use the formal 'sir' word he lost it.

His head snapped up, he immediately panicked as he saw Jihoon's red face. His cheeks are burning and his eyes were brimmed with tears. He took the tray Jihoon was holding and set it down the table. Then took Jihoon's hands into his.

"Jihoon, what's the matter?" Jihoon only sniffed like a kid, his usual smiling lips were upturned; he's looking down at his shoes. Seongwoo squeezed Jihoon's hands as he felt the other customers including Minhyun, from the counter, look at the scene. The older pulled Jihoon gently down beside him on the booth; so they're sitting next to each other.

"Come on Jihoon look at me and tell me the problem." He gently says as he wipes the younger's tear-stained cheeks with his thumb. Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat at the contact, he started to cry even more.

He was confused. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't understand himself and now even Seongwooㅡhe doesn't like Jihoon anymore because he's being like this. Stupid.

"Jihoon please..." he took Jihoon's cheek by his hand and made him look at Seongwoo, "Tell me what's wrong. Don't be like this." His voice was so soothing, Jihoon couldn't remember when did he stop crying.

 

"S-Seongwoo..." he said it like a kid would when he reports to his mom if he's bullied at school, "IㅡI'm sorry."

Seongwoo rubs his thumb on Jihoon's cheek to calm him down, another hand on his handㅡholding it tightly. "What are you apologizing for?" He asked.

Jihoon hesitated before finally answering, "Because I'm like this. IㅡI don't understand myself," he looked at Seongwoo, "You're annoying but I want you around. I hate it when you tease me but I want your attention. I don't know what's happening to me. I can't stand it when you're treating me cold. IㅡI don't want it," he sniffed, "PㅡPlease don't do that again Seongwoo. I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I can't hangout with you today."

Seongwoo didn't know what to say but he scooted closer so he can pull Jihoon into a tight hug. Feeling his heart beat race after the sudden confession. If he could, he would've melted in the floor. He admits that making fun of Jihoon was only his agenda at the start because he was cute. But as time passes by he doesn't look at Jihoon just a younger brother or friend. He looks at Jihoon and feels something more than just that and before he knows it he just loves the High School kid. His day wouldn't be complete if he won't see Jihoon.

"Jihoon," he called as he pulled back, cupping the younger's face in his hands. "Ahh, you're really cute." Then he squished his face as the younger pouts in annoyance. He's back to himself.

"Jihoon, whether we go out today or not, it doesn't matter to me anymore. We're in the same place anyway. Plus there are still unending tomorrows for us. So, smile now, okay?" Then he pecked Jihoon's puckered lips.

  
Jihoon immediately turned redder than he already was. Steadying his breathing; he pulled himself away from Seongwoo and tried to divert the melting stare from the older to the things on the table.

Jihoon picked up the fork and stabbed the fluffy marshmallow, "Are you not gonna taste this?" Jihoon asked as he looked at Seongwoo whose chin is propped against his hand, looking at him.

Jihoon pouted when Seongwoo didn't answer and just smiled at him, "I hope you wouldn't mind if I have a bite." Jihoon said as he dipped the marshmallow into the chocolate syrup, coating it; then he put the whole coated marshmallow into his mouth and he could taste the delicious flavor.

"It tastes so good! You need to try it!" Jihoon said in full delight as he picked another marshmallow and did the process again.

As he finished and swallowed the last bit of the second marshmallow, he looked at Seongwoo to convince him again to eat some, "Come try this..." he said as he offered the marshmallow in fork.

But Seongwoo, knowing him, he didn't go for the marshmallow Jihoon was offering. Instead his mouth went to capture Jihoon's lips. Jihoon squirmed as he felt Seongwoo move, running his tongue along his lips. His hand on the younger's waist, the other on his cheekㅡgently carressing it. Jihoon put the fork down, then put his hands on Seongwoo's shoulders; clutching on them for support.

Seongwoo pulled back with a satisfied smirkㅡbut not far enough, just a dangerously inch away from his lips. "Open up your sweet mouth Jihoon."

Jihoon's eyes widen and he fisted the older's shirt tighter as he closed his eyes and parted his lipsㅡslowly. Electric shocks running down his spine.

Then Seongwoo's lips were on his again. He shuddered as he felt the older's warm tongue taste him inside. Licking every corner, every thing that his exploring tongue comes contact with. Small butterflies fluttering on Jihoon's tummy.

Breathing hitched, hearts racing, bodies on sync.

When Seongwoo pulled back, finally far enough for Jihoon to tell that he's not attacking again. Jihoon looked at him with blown pupils. Seongwoo grinned as he licked his lips, "You're right Jihoon, it tastes  _so good_."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Danxk  
> hmu on:[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk_)


	2. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was valentines. Hearts' day as most call it. Almost everyone takes the day as something specialㅡspecially those who are in love or in a relationship. While others take this day as a chance to confess their love through flowers or chocolates and fluffy teddy bears.
> 
> But to Park Jihoon it's one of the most annoying days of each year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for typo and grammar errors. math class is slowly killing me.

It was valentines. Hearts' day as most call it. Almost everyone takes the day as something specialㅡspecially those who are in love or in a relationship. While others take this day as a chance to confess their love through flowers or chocolates and fluffy teddy bears.

 

But to Park Jihoon it's one of the most annoying days of each year.

 

He's been dating Ong Seongwoo, a college student on the college department of their school. Jihoon is in his final level as a high school on the high school department of the same school.

 

Being this close, means you can almost see your boyfriend everydayㅡknowing almost everything he does most specially when almost the whole studentry knows that you're dating.

 

The fact that they're both famous, despite their relationship, they still receive gifts every valentines day.

 

Some are from the sincere admirers who respects their relationship and doesn't ask for more than a picture or a simple thank you from Seongwoo and Jihoon.

 

But of course there will always be those who are insecure enough that they still can't believe that the most handsome college student of the university is dating the cutest guy in the high school department.

 

And that is why Jihoon hates Valentines.

 

Seongwoo is kind enough to still accept gifts from those who still tell him words like, "Why are you still dating him?" "I'm better than him." "He got no boobs or butt big enough for you to ogle at." "He's no good for you."

 

But to Jihoon, at the start of their realtionship, hearing those kind of words either hurt or annoy him, or both. This time, he's used to it that it just annoys him.

 

"I think that girl should be more careful of what she's gon' do next because I can feel a bull right next to me, that's about to stab her with his sharp horns. Then boom!" Woojin, Jihoon's bestfriend, said as he finds amusement in Jihoon's annoyed expression.

 

"Why doesn’t he shit talk to them?" Jihoon said under his breath.

 

“Well, because your boyfriend is too friendly and kind which makes him a better target.” Woojin adds more gasoline to ignite the fire inside his bestfriend.

 

Seongwoo was in his seat in their classroom, Jihoon went to see him so they'd eat together for lunch. But the scene he's seeing right in front of his eyes just made him lost his appetite.

 

A college girl, probably from another field of specialization even made an effort to climb the stairs to the fifth floor of the building just so she can latch her squidy arms around Seongwoo's. Jihoon's eyes narrowed as he saw the girl make an attempt to squeeze her fake boobs on Seongwoo's arms. And not just that, another mob of girls with hearts almost visible on their eyes are surrounding Seongwoo. Whose smile is obviously getting tired and becoming a fake one as he gets more attention and request and gifts from his fans.

 

Finally, Seongwoo caught a glance of his boyfriend on the doorway. Jihoon was pouting but Seongwoo was sure it wasn't an attempt to act cute, (though he looks adorable whatever pout he does) with his narrowed angry eyes at him, arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raisedㅡall Seongwoo could do was to swallow hard. __He's mad. Oh my god.__  He opened his mouth to say something as he tries in vain to get the girls' hands off him which stuck on him like a leech. But he hasn't taken a step when Jihoon turned around to leave. Woojin was behind him, shaking his head at Seongwoo before following his bestfriend out.

 

Since he's already in college, Seongwoo has his own rented apartment and of course, Jihoon, being his boyfriend had a duplicate key of his place.

 

Despite his annoyance, Jihoon had no choice but to spend the weekend with Seongwoo. His ever loving parents decided to take a valentines trip cross country. Leaving their son to Seongwoo's care.

 

Their parents didn't have a hard time accepting their relationship. Jihoon was glad that both their families were understanding enough of the matter. Their relationship was open. Despite that fact, Seongwoo, even though he could; hasn't made an advancing move on Jihoon. They spend some nights together under the same roof, lying next to each other. But other than kissing, Seongwoo was respectful enough to not do anything other than that.

 

And maybe that's why their parents' trust is still whole and firm on them.

 

Jihoon put down the gifts he received earlier on the floor of Seongwoo's bedroom.

 

Seongwoo's smell lingers on the air. Mint and manly.

 

Jihoon could feel his cheeks burn as he thought of Seongwoo and all his cliffhanging romantic attempts on taking their make out to another level.

 

Jihoon was on the peak of curious age. When he wants to know almost everything. And Seongwoo isn't helping on easing or diverting Jihoon's curiosity whenever he teases him; making Jihoon feel something else on the pit of his stomach other than the occassional butterflies.

 

Sighing, Jihoon grabbed his laptop from his backpack and placed it on top of the study table, its CD compartment waiting. Jihoon rummaged through Seongwoo's CD collections.

 

But Jihoon knows where to find what he wants.

 

Grabbing the right CD, he placed it on the compartment, closing it. He played the video, as he grabbed a handful of chocolates and watched. Not minding about Seongwoo catching him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"You're so dead." Daniel taunted him with that annoying eyesmile he gives everyone.

 

"Shut up. Just drive faster." Seongwoo ordered.

 

"I should be paid for this." Daniel mumbled as he stepped on the gas.

 

 

 

Jisung, Seongwoo's friend organized a barbecue party, said it was batter to invite their boyfriends and girlfriend or friends to make it way more fun. So, Seongwoo asked Jihoon if he wanted to join, but Jihoon said he was already home and he wasn't really feeling well.

 

 _Stupid Seongwoo._  He wants to hit himself for being so stupid as to not taking it as a hint that Jihoon was sulking or worse, mad at him.

 

 

"Woojin said you got some bad shot when Jihoon caught you in the act." Daniel said laughing.

 

"Shut up, what caught in the act? I wasn’t doing anything bad that could be considered cheating. We had lunch, I apologized and he said it was okay. It's not like I was the only one receiving gifts." He sighed, "He was also receiving a lot... worse, he receive gifts from guys too and it's annoying. I swear to God, I checked on him a lot of times to see if he was really okay. And he was..." Seongwoo explained, _well that's what I thought._ His breath fogging the car window’s glass.

 

"Then why would he send you that kind of message if he was..." Daniel asked not taking his eyes off the road.

 

Earlier, Seongwoo was having fun in the barbecue party with his friends when he suddenly received a message from Jihoon. He was too indulged into the party that he opened the message an hour later. But what made him panic more was Jihoon's message itself.

 

_"do u love me"_

 

That was all what was written but it was worth everything to Seongwoo. He quickly looked for Daniel who was playing with a white fluffy housecat when he dragged him out of the house by the collar. Seongwoo can drive but on his slightly drunk or tipsy situation and with panic on his skin he couldn't trust himself. Good thing, Daniel was there, instead of drinking his favorite beer at the party. He chose to play with the cat he found.

 

"We're here." Daniel announced but before the car could entirely stop, Seongwoo was already out, almost falling face first on the pavement as he lost balance but luckily caught himself by planting a palm on the ground instead of his dollar worthy face.

 

He could feel his vision swimming. But that didn't stop him from running towards the stairs and taking every step to his apartment. Hearing the roar of car engine fade behind him.

 

As he reached his front door, he was glad that despite his shaky hands he managed to insert the right key on the hole.

 

Unlike any other normal days as soon as he opened his door he slammed it close, barely leaving his shoes behind, he ran on the hallway. His heart beat racing with him.

 

Climbing the stairs to his room, taking two steps at a time, almost slipping in his hurry; he pushed his room's door open.

 

He halted. His room was dark. The only source of light was coming from the laptop which was open. Displaying on the screen, a scene that made Seongwoo's panic rise a higher level.

 

He immediately roamed his eyes around to look for his boyfriend. His worry lessened as he found him sitting on his room's matted floor, he lets his shoulders fall out of relief. Jihoon was leaning against the bed frame. He switched the lights open as he walked towards Jihoon. Heavy but careful footsteps padding on the floor.

 

"Seongwoo hyung..." Jihoon called, head hung low.

 

At the mention of his name, with the tone of melancholy and longing, made him hurry his steps until he's finally sitting next to Jihoon. Easing himself as he leaned against the bed frame.

 

Just then did he notice what was in front of Jihoon—it was a pile of gifts. Seongwoo was sure they were the gifts his boyfriend received. But a particular box of chocolate was open; it was half eaten.

 

He wasn't sure if Jihoon was aware that he was there, if he was, then he didn't seem like he wants to pay Seongwoo any kind of attention. Jihoon reached again for a piece of chocolate from the box and munched it.

 

"Jihoon-ah..." Seongwoo called as he let his head fall onto Jihoon's shoulder. He caught a whiff of Jihoon's vanilla smell and his strawberry shampoo. He nuzzled against the crook of Jihoon's neck. He could feel the smaller tensing beside him, "Jihoon, do you hate me?" He asked.

 

Jihoon only responded with a throaty hum.

 

 

Seongwoo raised his head, watches Jihoon as he lazily munch the chocolate in his mouth.

 

His brow knitted as he observed that something about Jihoon was off, but he couldn’t place it.

 

"Jihoon can you please look at me?" Seongwoo said in the gentlest way possible.

 

Jihoon swallowed the last bit of the chocolate. He looked at the older. He suddenly want to pounce Seongwoo because he was so beautiful he didn't seem real. And the fact that he's dating this beautiful creature makes his heart swell.

 

Seongwoo felt relieved as Jihoon stared at him, he wondered what the younger was thinking. If he hates Seongwoo, it might not be that deep since he still could see the same sparkle on Jihoon's eyes the way it did few years ago when they first saw each other.

 

"Jihoonㅡ" Seongwoo was cut short when Jihoon in a split second was already straddling him. Settling himself comfortably on his lap and encircling his arms around the raven haired's neck.

 

Seongwoo went rigid, swallowing hard as his breathing hitched. Shifting himself subtly so Jihoin wouldn't feel his lump growing under him.

 

Jihoon stared straight into Seongwoo's eyes, his eyes half closed, mouth gaped a little, head slightly tiltedㅡand Seongwoo knows exactly what was Jihoon trying to do.

_Fuck Kang Daniel and his seducing lessons with Jihoon and Seonho. I'm damned._

 

"Seongwoo..." Jihoon called in low tone that Seongwoo shivered. Seongwoo felt even more dizzy as Jihoon picked his hands on his sides and placed them on his waist.

 

"Jihoon, w-what are you trying to do?" Seongwoo asked, trying so hard to sound innocent and clueless but he knows exactly what might happen next if Jihoon would continue his exploits.

 

"H-Hyung, why... why can't we..." Jihoon stopped mid-sentence which made Seongwoo confused but Jihoon turned his head to look onto something else as if the continuation of his statement was written somewhere elseㅡand it was. Seongwoo followed his gaze and could feel the pressure rising as their eyes settled on the laptop on the table.

 

Seongwoo swallowed and licked his dry lips, "J-Jihoon that's notㅡ" he sighed and counted to three before continuing, "You know why we can't. You're still too young." He said as he caressed Jihoon's cheek which made the younger look at him.

 

On the laptop screen was a display of a paused video. It was a video from one of those _hazardous_  CDs Jaehwan lent him. It was not that he actually accepted it; rather, Seongwoo found it on the breast pocket of his coat when he finally got homeㅡJaehwan snuck it.

 

But Jihoon was already pouting, his cheeks burning red, his eyes narrowed. He only does these when he really wants something off Seongwoo.

 

"Kiss me." Jihoon said.

 

It sounded like both an order and a plea. With hints of desperation.

 

 _It’s just a kiss._ Seongwoo thought. Jihoon did not need to ask twice. The older gladly complied as he pressed their lips together. Mouths heavenly made for each otherㅡperfectly moving on sync.

 

Jihoon sweetly moaned against Seongwoo's mouth as he bit his lower lip, tugging it. Seongwoo could taste the chocolatey flavor on the smaller’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

The next thing they knew they're already lying on the bed with Seongwoo on top of a feverish-looking Jihoon who panted as Seongwoo rained soft kisses on his face, down to his creamy white neck. While a hand was settled inside the younger's shirt; expert thumb rubbing against the bare skin of his waist.

 

"H-Hyung... Seongwoo-hyung" Jihoon called.

 

The innocent longing on his voice made Seongwoo stop half way through his actions. Leaving Jihoon confused and hanging.

 

 _What am I doing?_  Seongwoo struggles internally.

 

Seongwoo groaned low, leaving a kiss on Jihoon's neck before peeling himself off his boyfriend. But he stayed on top of Jihoon, only this time, their chests are no longer touching.

 

Seongwoo stared straight into Jihoon's eyes, perfectly seeing what Jihoon wants and desires to do, to happen and to experience.

 

But no.

 

Seongwoo can't.

 

The older lets himself fall onto the mattress. Lying on his back next to Jihoon. Forehand on his eyes.

 

Silent settles in.

 

Seongwoo checked himself before finally taking a look at his pretty boyfriend to tell him why they can't. He needed time to calm himself or once he looks at Jihoon his initial plan of explaining wouldn't go as he wanted.

 

Finally, Seongwoo faced Jihoon who's already looking at him; both are lying on their side.

 

Seongwoo sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds and opening them again to see Jihoon's expectant eyes.

 

He opened his mouth to start but Jihoon already spoke.

 

"Do you love me?" Jihoon asked. Seongwoo choked on his words.

 

It was a simple and innocent question from a high school student who's still on the peak of his teenage love.

 

Seongwoo nodded, not breaking their eye contact.

 

"I love you Jihoon. I love you more than you might think." Seongwoo said as he reached to place a gentle on Jihoon's cheek.

 

"Then why? Why can't we do those..." Seongwoo cursed at Jaehwan in his mind, "T-The guy in the video was a year younger than me. B-But they already..." Jihoon paused.

 

Seongwoo scooted closer, pulling Jihoon into a hug. Not trusting himself to say something sensible or continue with his explanation if he'll look at Jihoon with those endearing pair of eyes, those enticing pair of lipsㅡhis entirety so beautiful you can't say no.

 

Seongwoo breathed against Jihoon's hair, “Jihoon I love you. I want to do all those things with youㅡto you. You don’t know how much restraint I’m putting in everytime I see you, every time we kiss, every time you smile. Jihoon, of course I badly want to take you in every way possible.” He paused, sighing, “But no, I can't and I shouldn't because I promised your parents something. Something like..." he trailed off, pulling Jihoon tighter against himself, squishing the air out of him.

 

“Not going further than what we've been doing until you're already old enough to be responsible of the consequences of the things we'll do.”

 

Slowly, Jihoon pulled himself out of Seongwoo's arms. Their eyes meeting once again, the fire in Jihoon's eyes has died. "I-I'll take responsibility. Hyung..."

 

Seongwoo sighed, shaking his head. “No Jihoon. We can do anything, but I won't let youㅡI won't break my promise to your parents. Having sex doesn't prove my love for you, it doesn't prove anything.” He planted a kiss on Jihoon's forehead, “I love you but I respect you and your parents. They’ve accepted our relationship—they’ve accepted me.”

 

Seongwoo leaned closer, until their foreheads are touching, “The least I could do is to take our relationship slowly. I want to cherish every moment with you. Love you and take care of you every step of the way, Park Jihoon.” to top his heart warming speech he ended it with a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead.

 

“I’m sorry. . .” Jihoon said against Seongwoo’s chest as he hugged him again.

 

“No, I understand you Jihoon. I do. It's okay, it's okay babe.”

 

Jihoon looked up from Seongwoo’s chest, “Ong Seongwoo, thank you. . .”

 

A simple thank you felt better to hear that time than an I love you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Seongwoo wake up with the best feeling as his eyes opened on the view of Jihoon’s soundly asleep face. Breathing softly. A hans tightly intertwined with Seongwoo’s.

 

He leant closer to place a soft peck on Jihoon’s plump lips, gladly that action didn’t wake up the younger which meant more time for Seongwoo to stare at him, study his boyfriend sleeping.

 

Few minutes later Jihoon was still sleeping, but Seongwoo has decided to get up and prepare breakfast for his high school boyfriend who’s still on the stage of growing up.

 

He went to arrange the mess of gifts on his room’s floor. Picking every one to place on a corner of the room.

 

His attention was caught with the chocolate Jihoon had enjoyed munching the night before. He picked it up and stared at it.

 

His eyes widening as he read the label and some more information about the chocolate on its box.

 

It wasn’t just a simple or ordinary chocolate, it was a chocolate liqueur but they were literally shaped and looked like regular chocolates. (Chocolate liqueur is a type of chocolate that contains alcohol) He inspected

It was valentines. Hearts' day as most call it. Almost everyone takes the day as something specialㅡspecially those who are in love or in a relationship. While others take this day as a chance to confess their love through flowers or chocolates and fluffy teddy bears.

 

But to Park Jihoon it's one of the most annoying days of each year.

 

He's been dating Ong Seongwoo, a college student on the college department of their school. Jihoon is in his final level as a high school on the high school department of the same school.

 

Being this close, means you can almost see your boyfriend everydayㅡknowing almost everything he does most specially when almost the whole studentry knows that you're dating.

 

The fact that they're both famous, despite their relationship, they still receive gifts every valentines day.

 

Some are from the sincere admirers who respects their relationship and doesn't ask for more than a picture or a simple thank you from Seongwoo and Jihoon.

 

But of course there will always be those who are insecure enough that they still can't believe that the most handsome college student of the university is dating the cutest guy in the high school department.

 

And that is why Jihoon hates Valentines.

 

Seongwoo is kind enough to still accept gifts from those who still tell him words like, "Why are you still dating him?" "I'm better than him." "He got no boobs or butt big enough for you to ogle at." "He's no good for you."

 

But to Jihoon, at the start of their realtionship, hearing those kind of words either hurt or annoy him, or both. This time, he's used to it that it just annoys him.

 

"I think that girl should be more careful of what she's gon' do next because I can feel a bull right next to me, that's about to stab her with his sharp horns. Then boom!" Woojin, Jihoon's bestfriend, said as he finds amusement in Jihoon's annoyed expression.

 

"Why doesn’t he shit talk to them?" Jihoon said under his breath.

 

“Well, because your boyfriend is too friendly and kind which makes him a better target.” Woojin adds more gasoline to ignite the fire inside his bestfriend.

 

Seongwoo was in his seat in their classroom, Jihoon went to see him so they'd eat together for lunch. But the scene he's seeing right in front of his eyes just made him lost his appetite.

 

A college girl, probably from another field of specialization even made an effort to climb the stairs to the fifth floor of the building just so she can latch her squidy arms around Seongwoo's. Jihoon's eyes narrowed as he saw the girl make an attempt to squeeze her fake boobs on Seongwoo's arms. And not just that, another mob of girls with hearts almost visible on their eyes are surrounding Seongwoo. Whose smile is obviously getting tired and becoming a fake one as he gets more attention and request and gifts from his fans.

 

Finally, Seongwoo caught a glance of his boyfriend on the doorway. Jihoon was pouting but Seongwoo was sure it wasn't an attempt to act cute, (though he looks adorable whatever pout he does) with his narrowed angry eyes at him, arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raisedㅡall Seongwoo could do was to swallow hard.  _ _He's mad. Oh my god.__  He opened his mouth to say something as he tries in vain to get the girls' hands off him which stuck on him like a leech. But he hasn't taken a step when Jihoon turned around to leave. Woojin was behind him, shaking his head at Seongwoo before following his bestfriend out.

 

Since he's already in college, Seongwoo has his own rented apartment and of course, Jihoon, being his boyfriend had a duplicate key of his place.

 

Despite his annoyance, Jihoon had no choice but to spend the weekend with Seongwoo. His ever loving parents decided to take a valentines trip cross country. Leaving their son to Seongwoo's care.

 

Their parents didn't have a hard time accepting their relationship. Jihoon was glad that both their families were understanding enough of the matter. Their relationship was open. Despite that fact, Seongwoo, even though he could; hasn't made an advancing move on Jihoon. They spend some nights together under the same roof, lying next to each other. But other than kissing, Seongwoo was respectful enough to not do anything other than that.

 

And maybe that's why their parents' trust is still whole and firm on them.

 

Jihoon put down the gifts he received earlier on the floor of Seongwoo's bedroom.

 

Seongwoo's smell lingers on the air. Mint and manly.

 

Jihoon could feel his cheeks burn as he thought of Seongwoo and all his cliffhanging romantic attempts on taking their make out to another level.

 

Jihoon was on the peak of curious age. When he wants to know almost everything. And Seongwoo isn't helping on easing or diverting Jihoon's curiosity whenever he teases him; making Jihoon feel something else on the pit of his stomach other than the occassional butterflies.

 

Sighing, Jihoon grabbed his laptop from his backpack and placed it on top of the study table, its CD compartment waiting. Jihoon rummaged through Seongwoo's CD collections.

 

But Jihoon knows where to find what he wants.

 

Grabbing the right CD, he placed it on the compartment, closing it. He played the video, as he grabbed a handful of chocolates and watched. Not minding about Seongwoo catching him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"You're so dead." Daniel taunted him with that annoying eyesmile he gives everyone.

 

"Shut up. Just drive faster." Seongwoo ordered.

 

"I should be paid for this." Daniel mumbled as he stepped on the gas.

 

 

 

Jisung, Seongwoo's friend organized a barbecue party, said it was batter to invite their boyfriends and girlfriend or friends to make it way more fun. So, Seongwoo asked Jihoon if he wanted to join, but Jihoon said he was already home and he wasn't really feeling well.

 

 _Stupid Seongwoo._  He wants to hit himself for being so stupid as to not taking it as a hint that Jihoon was sulking or worse, mad at him.

 

 

"Woojin said you got some bad shot when Jihoon caught you in the act." Daniel said laughing.

 

"Shut up, what caught in the act? I wasn’t doing anything bad that could be considered cheating. We had lunch, I apologized and he said it was okay. It's not like I was the only one receiving gifts." He sighed, "He was also receiving a lot... worse, he receive gifts from guys too and it's annoying. I swear to God, I checked on him a lot of times to see if he was really okay. And he was..." Seongwoo explained,  _well that's what I thought._ His breath fogging the car window’s glass.

 

"Then why would he send you that kind of message if he was..." Daniel asked not taking his eyes off the road.

 

Earlier, Seongwoo was having fun in the barbecue party with his friends when he suddenly received a message from Jihoon. He was too indulged into the party that he opened the message an hour later. But what made him panic more was Jihoon's message itself.

 

_"do u love me"_

 

That was all what was written but it was worth everything to Seongwoo. He quickly looked for Daniel who was playing with a white fluffy housecat when he dragged him out of the house by the collar. Seongwoo can drive but on his slightly drunk or tipsy situation and with panic on his skin he couldn't trust himself. Good thing, Daniel was there, instead of drinking his favorite beer at the party. He chose to play with the cat he found.

 

"We're here." Daniel announced but before the car could entirely stop, Seongwoo was already out, almost falling face first on the pavement as he lost balance but luckily caught himself by planting a palm on the ground instead of his dollar worthy face.

 

He could feel his vision swimming. But that didn't stop him from running towards the stairs and taking every step to his apartment. Hearing the roar of car engine fade behind him.

 

As he reached his front door, he was glad that despite his shaky hands he managed to insert the right key on the hole.

 

Unlike any other normal days as soon as he opened his door he slammed it close, barely leaving his shoes behind, he ran on the hallway. His heart beat racing with him.

 

Climbing the stairs to his room, taking two steps at a time, almost slipping in his hurry; he pushed his room's door open.

 

He halted. His room was dark. The only source of light was coming from the laptop which was open. Displaying on the screen, a scene that made Seongwoo's panic rise a higher level.

 

He immediately roamed his eyes around to look for his boyfriend. His worry lessened as he found him sitting on his room's matted floor, he lets his shoulders fall out of relief. Jihoon was leaning against the bed frame. He switched the lights open as he walked towards Jihoon. Heavy but careful footsteps padding on the floor.

 

"Seongwoo hyung..." Jihoon called, head hung low.

 

At the mention of his name, with the tone of melancholy and longing, made him hurry his steps until he's finally sitting next to Jihoon. Easing himself as he leaned against the bed frame.

 

Just then did he notice what was in front of Jihoon—it was a pile of gifts. Seongwoo was sure they were the gifts his boyfriend received. But a particular box of chocolate was open; it was half eaten.

 

He wasn't sure if Jihoon was aware that he was there, if he was, then he didn't seem like he wants to pay Seongwoo any kind of attention. Jihoon reached again for a piece of chocolate from the box and munched it.

 

"Jihoon-ah..." Seongwoo called as he let his head fall onto Jihoon's shoulder. He caught a whiff of Jihoon's vanilla smell and his strawberry shampoo. He nuzzled against the crook of Jihoon's neck. He could feel the smaller tensing beside him, "Jihoon, do you hate me?" He asked.

 

Jihoon only responded with a throaty hum.

 

 

Seongwoo raised his head, watches Jihoon as he lazily munch the chocolate in his mouth.

 

His brow knitted as he observed that something about Jihoon was off, but he couldn’t place it.

 

"Jihoon can you please look at me?" Seongwoo said in the gentlest way possible.

 

Jihoon swallowed the last bit of the chocolate. He looked at the older. He suddenly want to pounce Seongwoo because he was so beautiful he didn't seem real. And the fact that he's dating this beautiful creature makes his heart swell.

 

Seongwoo felt relieved as Jihoon stared at him, he wondered what the younger was thinking. If he hates Seongwoo, it might not be that deep since he still could see the same sparkle on Jihoon's eyes the way it did few years ago when they first saw each other.

 

"Jihoonㅡ" Seongwoo was cut short when Jihoon in a split second was already straddling him. Settling himself comfortably on his lap and encircling his arms around the raven haired's neck.

 

Seongwoo went rigid, swallowing hard as his breathing hitched. Shifting himself subtly so Jihoin wouldn't feel his lump growing under him.

 

Jihoon stared straight into Seongwoo's eyes, his eyes half closed, mouth gaped a little, head slightly tiltedㅡand Seongwoo knows exactly what was Jihoon trying to do.

_Fuck Kang Daniel and his seducing lessons with Jihoon and Seonho. I'm damned._

 

"Seongwoo..." Jihoon called in low tone that Seongwoo shivered. Seongwoo felt even more dizzy as Jihoon picked his hands on his sides and placed them on his waist.

 

"Jihoon, w-what are you trying to do?" Seongwoo asked, trying so hard to sound innocent and clueless but he knows exactly what might happen next if Jihoon would continue his exploits.

 

"H-Hyung, why... why can't we..." Jihoon stopped mid-sentence which made Seongwoo confused but Jihoon turned his head to look onto something else as if the continuation of his statement was written somewhere elseㅡand it was. Seongwoo followed his gaze and could feel the pressure rising as their eyes settled on the laptop on the table.

 

Seongwoo swallowed and licked his dry lips, "J-Jihoon that's notㅡ" he sighed and counted to three before continuing, "You know why we can't. You're still too young." He said as he caressed Jihoon's cheek which made the younger look at him.

 

On the laptop screen was a display of a paused video. It was a video from one of those  _hazardous_  CDs Jaehwan lent him. It was not that he actually accepted it; rather, Seongwoo found it on the breast pocket of his coat when he finally got homeㅡJaehwan snuck it.

 

But Jihoon was already pouting, his cheeks burning red, his eyes narrowed. He only does these when he really wants something off Seongwoo.

 

"Kiss me." Jihoon said.

 

It sounded like both an order and a plea. With hints of desperation.

 

 _It’s just a kiss._ Seongwoo thought. Jihoon did not need to ask twice. The older gladly complied as he pressed their lips together. Mouths heavenly made for each otherㅡperfectly moving on sync.

 

Jihoon sweetly moaned against Seongwoo's mouth as he bit his lower lip, tugging it. Seongwoo could taste the chocolatey flavor on the smaller’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

The next thing they knew they're already lying on the bed with Seongwoo on top of a feverish-looking Jihoon who panted as Seongwoo rained soft kisses on his face, down to his creamy white neck. While a hand was settled inside the younger's shirt; expert thumb rubbing against the bare skin of his waist.

 

"H-Hyung... Seongwoo-hyung" Jihoon called.

 

The innocent longing on his voice made Seongwoo stop half way through his actions. Leaving Jihoon confused and hanging.

 

 _What am I doing?_  Seongwoo struggles internally.

 

Seongwoo groaned low, leaving a kiss on Jihoon's neck before peeling himself off his boyfriend. But he stayed on top of Jihoon, only this time, their chests are no longer touching.

 

Seongwoo stared straight into Jihoon's eyes, perfectly seeing what Jihoon wants and desires to do, to happen and to experience.

 

But no.

 

Seongwoo can't.

 

The older lets himself fall onto the mattress. Lying on his back next to Jihoon. Forehand on his eyes.

 

Silent settles in.

 

Seongwoo checked himself before finally taking a look at his pretty boyfriend to tell him why they can't. He needed time to calm himself or once he looks at Jihoon his initial plan of explaining wouldn't go as he wanted.

 

Finally, Seongwoo faced Jihoon who's already looking at him; both are lying on their side.

 

Seongwoo sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds and opening them again to see Jihoon's expectant eyes.

 

He opened his mouth to start but Jihoon already spoke.

 

"Do you love me?" Jihoon asked. Seongwoo choked on his words.

 

It was a simple and innocent question from a high school student who's still on the peak of his teenage love.

 

Seongwoo nodded, not breaking their eye contact.

 

"I love you Jihoon. I love you more than you might think." Seongwoo said as he reached to place a gentle on Jihoon's cheek.

 

"Then why? Why can't we do those..." Seongwoo cursed at Jaehwan in his mind, "T-The guy in the video was a year younger than me. B-But they already..." Jihoon paused.

 

Seongwoo scooted closer, pulling Jihoon into a hug. Not trusting himself to say something sensible or continue with his explanation if he'll look at Jihoon with those endearing pair of eyes, those enticing pair of lipsㅡhis entirety so beautiful you can't say no.

 

Seongwoo breathed against Jihoon's hair, “Jihoon I love you. I want to do all those things with youㅡto you. You don’t know how much restraint I’m putting in everytime I see you, every time we kiss, every time you smile. Jihoon, of course I badly want to take you in every way possible.” He paused, sighing, “But no, I can't and I shouldn't because I promised your parents something. Something like..." he trailed off, pulling Jihoon tighter against himself, squishing the air out of him.

 

“Not going further than what we've been doing until you're already old enough to be responsible of the consequences of the things we'll do.”

 

Slowly, Jihoon pulled himself out of Seongwoo's arms. Their eyes meeting once again, the fire in Jihoon's eyes has died. "I-I'll take responsibility. Hyung..."

 

Seongwoo sighed, shaking his head. “No Jihoon. We can do anything, but I won't let youㅡI won't break my promise to your parents. Having sex doesn't prove my love for you, it doesn't prove anything.” He planted a kiss on Jihoon's forehead, “I love you but I respect you and your parents. They’ve accepted our relationship—they’ve accepted me.”

 

Seongwoo leaned closer, until their foreheads are touching, “The least I could do is to take our relationship slowly. I want to cherish every moment with you. Love you and take care of you every step of the way, Park Jihoon.” to top his heart warming speech he ended it with a kiss on Jihoon’s forehead.

 

“I’m sorry. . .” Jihoon said against Seongwoo’s chest as he hugged him again.

 

“No, I understand you Jihoon. I do. It's okay, it's okay babe.”

 

Jihoon looked up from Seongwoo’s chest, “Ong Seongwoo, thank you. . .”

 

A simple thank you felt better to hear that time than an I love you.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Seongwoo wake up with the best feeling as his eyes opened on the view of Jihoon’s soundly asleep face. Breathing softly. A hans tightly intertwined with Seongwoo’s.

 

He leant closer to place a soft peck on Jihoon’s plump lips, gladly that action didn’t wake up the younger which meant more time for Seongwoo to stare at him, study his boyfriend sleeping.

 

Few minutes later Jihoon was still sleeping, but Seongwoo has decided to get up and prepare breakfast for his high school boyfriend who’s still on the stage of growing up.

 

He went to arrange the mess of gifts on his room’s floor. Picking every one to place on a corner of the room.

 

His attention was caught with the chocolate Jihoon had enjoyed munching the night before. He picked it up and stared at it.

 

His eyes widening as he read the label and some more information about the chocolate on its box.

 

It wasn’t just a simple or ordinary chocolate, it was a chocolate liqueur but they were literally shaped and looked like regular chocolates. ( _Chocolate liqueur is a type of chcolate or chocolate drink that contains alcohol_ ) He inspected the box on hand. And spotting the handwritten text at the side of the box was what made him more horrified.

 

Written on it’s side section was a familiar handwriting, too familiar because he always see it every time he finds a new CD on his backpack or on his coat’s breast pocket. And he wants to smack the person who wrote it.

 

“Enjoy!

\- Jaehwan”

 

 

the box on hand. And spotting the handwritten text at the side of the box was what made him more horrified.

 

Written on it’s side section was a familiar handwriting, too familiar because he always see it every time he finds a new CD on his backpack or on his coat’s breast pocket. And he wants to smack the person who wrote it.

 

“Enjoy!

\- Jaehwan”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo. hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk_)


	3. Pepero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idol!ong + fanboy!wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had pretty lots of ongwink prompts but i was too lazy to write lmao #exams
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by: Through The Camera by decendium (ao3) check out this heartmelting ongniel fic bec 101% would recommend

 

"Don't be nervous." Seongwoo said staring straight into Jihoon's eyes.

The smaller immediately averted his gaze as he felt his palms sweating. He started to fidget on the hem of his blue-red striped sweater as he eyes Seongwoo opening a red box of pepero.

A fan had sent his/her post it request of Seongwoo picking a fan out of the crowd for a pepero game. Seongwoo uttered a random seat number and it happens to be Jihoon's. He shyly stood up from his seat, male to male die hard shippers immediately let out squeals.

 

Pepero gaming isn't new to Jihoon.

He'd seen too many idol videos on the internet. These kind of things are usually fan requests and idols are expected to comply.

 

 

The new thing is thatㅡhe's just one of the million fans of the ever famous and handsome Seongwoo but he gets a moment with Ong Seongwoo himself. Seongwoo just debuted as a solo artist about a half a year ago and he's been constantly rising. News articles were almost all about him being the rising star of their generation; being an actor-idol.

 

Jihoon could feel his heart thrashing wildly on his chest, Seongwoo is back with a single pepero stick on a hand. He's well aware of a few fans giggling rather loudly. Jihoon sighed to himself.

 

 

He had always hated attention, pairs of eyes boring into him makes him uncomfortable. He's famous on their school for his visuals, as Daehwi puts it, he can turn into a charming prince or a cutesy younger boyfriend to a noona. But a lot of people are watching, camera's and phones focused on the stageㅡto him and Seongwooㅡready to record whatever comes next.

 

He heard the fans near the stage whisper.

 

 

_"Wow don't you think he really deserves this? Omg."_

_"Even Ong's fanboy is good looking, ah, this fandom"_

_"He's so cute I wanna steal him"_

_"I wonder what's his name"_

_"Bet they'd look good together"_

 

 

The last comment he heard made him blush, before finally diverting his gaze to Seongwoo who's pouting cutely while choosing the flavor of their pepero.

 

 

Jihoon mentally noted to treat Daehwi with ice cream later for signing up on this fanmeeting for him. Jihoon was in the middle of his exams when Daehwi saw an article about his best friend's idol slash super crush having a fanmeeting their area so he immediately signed up for him.

 

 

"Hey, before we do this may I at least know your name?" Seongwoo asked politely, standing only one foot away from him now.

 

The whole room seemed a bit more quiet than it should be. Fans holding their breath, waiting for them the two to do something.

 

Jihoon blinked a few times, "E-Eh?" he asked with eyes growing a bit, confused. He said in his normal voice but it was heard throughout the whole convention hall, as if there's no one else is there but the two of them. 

Seongwoo chuckled slightly at his reaction.

 

A few fans squealed, taking it as a rather adorable scene from a webdrama.

 

 

Jihoon cathes his breath as Seongwoo leaned in closer, placing his mouth near Jihoon's ear for him to be clearly heard by the smaller guy.

 

Making everyone else in the room squeal even a bit louder.

 

"What's your name cutie?" Then he leaned back immediately.

 

_Cutie_? He wants to cover his face which was turning red at the moment but that will only make him less manly so he did not.

 

Jihoon shuddered but managed to answer this time, "J-Jihoon. Park Jihoon." Then he looked down at his own shoes, and continued fiddling at the hem of his sweaters.

 

Seongwoo smiled, "That's a cute name Jihoonie."

 

"Thanks." Jihoon was obviously melting inside, if the pink tinged on his cheeks is something to go by.

 

"Are you nervous?" Seongwoo asked.

 

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry." He said it low but audible enough for fans to go on a chorus of "Aww" on their seats.

 

"It's fine, let's enjoy this together, okay?" Seongwoo said smiling, Jihoon raised his head but immediately looked back down because he was embarrassed as

"Then let's start." The older announced.

 

 

Jihoon doesn't even know how do they start it or how are they going to do it.

 

 

He had always dreamed of attending one of Seongwoo's fanmeeting but he never expected this much on his first attendance.

 

Swallowing hard, he looked up and met Seongwoo's charming eyes; slightly crinkling as he smiles to Jihoon, encouraging him to go.

 

 

Seongwoo bit the one end of the pepero, waiting for his adorable fanboy to go bite the other end. His doey eyes had caught him a few times on that fanmeeting, he itched to know the fanboy's name. He felt more lucky than Jihoon was, knowing his name and being on stage, on top of that he's doing a cheesy pepero game with the cute guy. Jihoon was entirely adorable, he'd been quiet and only took photos with his phone halfway through the fanmeet.

 

He was wearing an adorable outfit which makes Seongwoo want to squish him. He looks healthy, Seongwoo wondered what's Jihoon's favorite food? He even looked more adorable when he blush on stage.

 

 

Jihoon sighed before finally biting the other end of the pepero stick, fans audibly cathing their breath.

 

Jihoon stood on his toes as he starts biting down half of the pepero; eardrums thrumming with blood rush. He stopped halfway when he felt Seongwoo closing the gap between their bodies as he stepped forward and snake a hand on Jihoon's back. While the other takes Jihoon's hand and places it into his shoulder.

Jihoon was taken aback. His mind was a mess of confusion and want.

 

 

They looked like a couple, being silly on public.

 

 

The room erupted with screams, shouts, yellsㅡyou name it. Few fans have their hands on their mouths because of shock and excitement.

 

 

Jihoon could feel them as his eyes widen further when Seongwoo closed his eyes while making his way through the pepero. Jihoon couldn't help but shut his eyes tight, freezing on his spot, hand tightly curled on Seongwoo's shirt.

 

 

Then he felt the pepero stop on moving against his lips, he opened his eyes and regretted it immediately.

 

Seongwoo was only an inch away from his face. Head tilted so their noses won't bump. It just made their poses even more intimate.

 

Eyes studying each other.

Waiting for one of them to do the deed.

Their breath fanning each other's faces. 

Lips brushing the slightest.

 

 

Jihoon wanted to call for a time-out because his heart couldn't handle it. He felt like he would explode any moment.

Their stares melted each other inside, and he saw fire in the elder's eyes. Triggering the butterflies on his tummy. He wants to squirm right in front of a hundred people.

He could hear his blood thrumming on his ears as his heart races. Heat rushing to his face. Wits disfunctioning. Voice missing.

 

 

_He_

_Is_

_So_

_Fucking_

_Close_

_To_

_Me!_

 

W _hat do I do?_

 

 

He felt Seongwoo's grip on his back pulling him as he bites the pepero down; catching a two centimeter debris of the stick with his free hand.

 

 

Then Seongwoo immediately let go of Jihoon; not sparing him a glance back.

 

Jihoon, despite all the fanservice that he received, felt a bit disappointed at the quick separation. He was still in the heat of the moment but Seongwoo had released him.

 

He's _just a fan_ after all. He should just be glad of what he received.

 

 

The MC had thanked Jihoon for being cooperative with the activity and hopes to see him again on Seongwoo's next fanmeeting.

Jihoon was about to go downstage when Seongwoo called up to him again, Jihoon paused on his tracks and looked at Seongwoo wondering if he has plans on breaking Jihoon's heart entirely that day.

 

 

The fans caught it and small squeals were heard along with a few comments,

 

_"Is this the time when you've realized your feelings and you want him back?"_

_"Gosh is this the time when he'd ask him out because he likes him?"_

_"Is this a wish come true to date his idol?_ "

 

Not minding the comments, Seongwoo walked up to him and handed him a box of pepero with an attached post-it. He made it look as casually as a fanservice as it could be, "Hey, thanks Jihoon. Hope I can see you again." He gave him a smile, the one that will melt anyone's heart.

 

"It's nothing. Yeah, sure. Just make sure it won't be during exams period next time." He joked; mustering a smile, then he was immediately off stage.

 

 

He didn't go back to his seat.

 

He made his way home immediately for a few reasons, namely:

1\. He has exams the next day.  
2\. He was feeling annoyed at Seongwoo.  
2.1 it's not that he's expecting anything  
2.2 but he could at least release him with in a good way not to make him feel more like a fan than anything else.

 

 

Out of annoyance, Jihoon went back to his backpack and pulled out Seongwoo's parting gift.

He took the post-it off and read.

Then gasped.

 

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled, slapping himself in the face and was glad his parents weren't home yet. 

 

He looked at it a few more times, examining the writted message. The penmanship was too familiar to him to even doubt.

 

He could feel his  heart racing and cheeks burning.

 

He went back to his bed and rolled over and over again, hugging the post it against his chest as he squeals to himself.

 

 

Written in the post-it was _Seongwoo's phone number._

   
**~*~**  
  

On a van, Seongwoo is seated, patiently waiting for a call or text message from Jihoon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo. hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk_)


	4. Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was because Seongwoo was feeling silly and tipsy and Jihoon broke some minor-drinking-rules.
> 
> Of course, dancing with another guy with your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands placed on your back with your bodies pressed together; your head resting against his shoulder as you feel him breath against the top of your headㅡis totally not normal.
> 
> Not because you're both guys.
> 
> But because your dance partner’s girlfriend is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo!! it's been a long time lmao. as usual, typo and grammar errors ahead. too lazy to bother :D

Maybe it was because Seongwoo was feeling silly and tipsy and Jihoon broke some minor-drinking-rules.

 

Of course, dancing with another guy with your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands placed on your back with your bodies pressed together; your head resting against his shoulder as you feel him breath against the top of your headㅡ _is totally not normal._

 

 _Not_ because you're both guys.

 

 _But_ because your dance partner’s girlfriend is watching.

 

And you barely know each other and you're both drunk. Or Seongwoo doesn’t really know much about Jihoon, except the basic things he learned as he assisted him on his enrolment.

 

Jihoon leaned his forehead onto Seongwoo’s shoulder as the older lazily sways them into the dance. Jihoon would thank his Minhyun _hyung_ later for having a really sappy and sweet playlist. Seongwoo leaned closer to Jihoon, placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head, Jihoon felt his knees weakening. He risked a glance to where Seongwoo’s girlfriend was sitting; he felt guilty and amused of himself at the same time. The girl was looking at them, with watery eyes, she shakily bites her own lips, hands on her lap clenching, crumpling her dress.

 

Jihoon felt bold and daring enough to do what he’s been doing with Seongwoo for the last few minutes in front of her. But he couldn’t feel pity on her.

 

He didn’t care if he’d be ridiculed the next day. He’ll probably forget everything tonight anyway. He didn’t care if his classmates would call him names, _is there something wrong with dancing with Seongwoo?_

 

Since he had entered the university, since Seongwoo assisted him on his application, he has fallen for the guy.

 

Unfortunately, Seongwoo already had a girlfriend.

 

But they’re relationship turned complicated. Jihoon heard, Seongwoo caught the girl kissing another guy on a party.

 

Knowing Seongwoo already has a girlfriend, Jihoon could have drained every feeling he had for the guy but when he heard how the girl broke his crush’s heart and ruined their two-year relationship, he held up to his hopes.

 

One thing Jihoon couldn’t understand, why would they hold on to their broken relationship this long—they’ve had this complicated label on their relationship for two months now—when during that time Seongwoo had caught the girl _again_ , cheating on him.

 

Jihoon leaned back and dared to look up on Seongwoo. Even with his eyes close, Jihoon could tell that Seongwoo looks so perfect, under the soft dim lights that seemed to dance with them. His eyelashes catching the gleam of the sweet, warm dusky light. Jihoon instinctively brushes a thumb over the constellation that’s mapped on Seongwoo’s perfect face.

 

_She doesn’t deserve you._

Jihoon gasped when he felt some familiar electricity that connected their skins.

_I don’t deserve this dance._

 

Seongwoo opened his eyes slowly as if waking up from a long slumber; he then smiled as their eyes met.

 

Jihoon had to still himself for a second or else on his next step he’d fall over.

 

Seongwoo is so breathtakingly beautiful. He looks so unreal, and Jihoon can’t believe that he’s still and is really dancing with this beautiful creature.

 

Jihoon forgot that his hand was still lightly touching Seongwoo’s face. Seongwoo lets his face rest against the warmth of Jihoon’s palm. Jihoon could feel knots forming in his stomach.

 

Jihoon didn’t know what he’s feeling. Overwhelmed? Happy? Nervous?  His heart was beating so fast, he’d afraid it might just jump out of his chest later.

 

“Seongwoo hyung?” Jihoon was a bit proud of himself that his voice didn’t crack.

 

“Hmm?” Seongwoo hummed with a low toned voice as he heard the cute voice of his adorable dongsaeng. He leans forward, Jihoon, instinctively, leans back; Seongwoo smiled, _he’s too cute._

And maybe that’s why Seongwoo couldn’t help himself earlier as he saw the smaller guy turn a beautiful shade of pink when he proceeds on drinking few more glasses of alcohol—breaking the minor drinking rules.

 

He lets his forehead fall against Jihoon’s, their noses bumping, he chuckled as he saw Jihoon cross eyeing when he tried to focus on their bumping noses. Jihoon’s breath stopped short for a second when he heard the manly and low growl of Seongwoo’s laughter, his voice honey-sweet.

 

Seongwoo tries to recall how he ended up dancing with the younger, so intimately, when he’s aware that his girlfriend was watching him from his back and he wondered is that’s why Jihoon is trying hard to fit himself on the lanky figure of Seongwoo; on an attempt to shield himself from the girl’s blistering gaze.

 

“Don’t mind her,” Seongwoo reminded him.

 

“She’s your girlfriend,” Jihoon said looking down at his shoes.

 

He reaches a hand to brush Jihoon’s fringe, Seongwoo smiled and placed a small kiss on Jihoon’s forehead too light that Jihoon almost didn’t feel it.

 

“ _Ex-girlfriend_ ,” Seongwoo corrected, Jihoon has never felt being glad on couple breakups and he hates himself for it for a second. But if he’s happy, he reminded himself, he’s happy for Seongwoo because at last he’d be untied to that girl who knows nothing but to break his heart.

 

Jihoon and Seongwoo had this big time common friend Ju$tin who’d throw big parties almost monthly. That night’s party was one that both Seongwoo and Jihoon decided to attend and found themselves sitting on the living room past three in the morning; only few more faces remaining in the party house, mostly familiar ones.

Their dance practically started with a simple truth or dare, both people on the either ends of the bottle should do the dares and answer the same questions together. Jihoon and Seongwoo were sitting opposite each other. Jihoon was sitting next to Daniel and Jaehwan who both had bad drinking habits—one has a high alcohol tolerance that he would always offer Jihoon another shot, the other would always challenge Jihoon’s grits—so, Jihoon ended up celebrating his birthday with drunk friends the night before his 21st birthday.

Minhyun spun the bottle and either ends pointed to Jihoon and Seongwoo. Jisung dared them to dance together. Both guys heard the kind of music that was blaring through the speakers it was the usual party song and they may or may not have thought of doing silly dances, being drunk—their excuse. But as they got on the dance floor, Minhyun went straight to Sanggyun, their resident Dj, Seongwoo saw them talking then laughing when they saw his and Jihoon’s curious eyes. Seongwoo, nevertheless, started dancing to the party song that was playing in less than a second Jihoon was also hitting the dance floor. Seongwoo _wasn’t that drunk_ because he had to drive his friends to their home later.

 

And that was it; they haven’t even reached the first fifteen seconds of their funny dance when the music suddenly turned into a sweet and sappy song. He was about to go back to their circle when he felt a slight tug on the sleeve of his shirt—Jihoon was looking down shyly, small hand clutching on Seongwoo’s shirt. He did not ask why, but manoeuvres them back to the middle of the dance floor instead, as they walked back he caught sight of his girlfriend.

 

He didn’t care anymore. He has decided.

 

 

**~*~**

 

 

“Jihoon?” Seongwoo calls him but Jihoon didn’t make a move or sound of response.

 

He opens the car’s light, and smiles as he saw Jihoon’s sleeping form on the shuttle seat. His head leaning against his own shoulder, Seongwoo was worried he’d get a stiff neck later.

 

He successfully dropped his friends on their dorms and homes; his last destination was Jihoon’s house.

 

He should be waking Jihoon up, instead, he watches him sleep for a few more moments. He looks to adorable and snuggly—cheeks still flushed pink, long eyelashes brushing against his own skin, lips red and agape.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes lingered particularly longer on the younger’s lips, he wondered if those lips feel as soft as they looked like.

 

He shook his head slightly to keep those thoughts out of his mind, he shouldn’t be thinking those kind of thing when he just broke up with his girlfriend not too long ago that night. He tried to avert his eyes and attention to Jihoon’s front steps instead which was a few feet away from across the street where he’d decided to park his car.

 

But he still caught himself still thinking of his ex-girlfriend and their not-so-unexpected-and-heart-breaking break up earlier. It felt like he finally got a rush of fresh air after a few months of suffocation from their unhealthy relationship. Thinking of it now, he wondered what made him stayed longer when, from the multiple cheating he had received from that girl were enough for any other guy to leave her. Probably the memories? The years spent/wasted on her?

 

Then his eyes went back to the angel sleeping next to him, he was still curious and tempted by Jihoon’s lips.

 

Seongwoo sighed, _they’ve been in complication for a while now? She kissed someone else even when they’re together—she cheated, isn’t that enough of a reason to do the same?_ Seongwoo wants to hit himself for thinking such things. _Why would he kiss someone who’s drunk and hasn’t given his permission?_ Jihoon might look so tempting but he still should respect him, no matter how vulnerable he looks like at that moment. And maybe, maybe the alcohol is just playing tricks on him.

 

Seongwoo turns the light off as he proceeds on waking Jihoon up, the more Jihoon stays at close proximity, the more Seongwoo could feel his mind swirl with ideas when Jihoon looks so pretty under the moonlight.

 

“Jihoon-ah,” he calls, shaking the younger’s shoulder slightly. Instead of waking up at the contact, Jihoon only scooted closer and placed his cheek over Seongwoo hand on his shoulder. Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile, “Jihoon wake up now, come on, your mom is probably worried.” He shakes Jihoon’s shoulder a bit harder the next time. Jihoon only groaned cutely.

 

Seongwoo spent more time trying to wake the younger, until Jihoon finally starts to lift his eyelids slowly, lazily, still battling whether to wake up and walk back home or just spend the night on Seongwoo’s car. “Jihoon, get up now. Your mom is waiting for you.”

 

“No one’s at home hyung,” It was a whine, or supposed to be a defence to keep Seongwoo from urging him to walk home but it sounded like an _invitation_ and that made Jihoon open his eyes entirely, “I mean—uh, yeah it’s true—but uh, no.” groaning, he straightens his back, “No one’s home because that’s the truth don’t—don’t think of it as something else,” he fixes himself, trying to divert his eyes on anything else just not to Seongwoo because he doesn’t want to see his reaction, “I’m not that…easy.” Jihoon let the last word fall out of his lips quieter that the rest.

 

Jihoon wanted to take it back as soon as he said those words; he just made it sound like Seongwoo is interested in him when he clearly didn’t even give the slightest motive, _does dancing together count?_ He hopes for nothing at that moment but for the ground to swallow him whole to escape the incoming humiliation.

 

Seongwoo threw his head back and smiled, then chuckled until he’s laughing.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, he might like Seongwoo and he’d been crushing on him for a few years now but that doesn’t mean he can just embarrass Jihoon just like that. He might’ve just pretended that he didn’t hear Jihoon or that it didn’t happen.

 

“Stop laughing already,” Jihoon said collecting his things and himself, hints of being upset and embarrassment evident on his voice.

 

“What? I—I wasn’t,” Seongwoo tried to deny, pursing his lips to stop himself from chuckling more.

 

“It’s not funny, I was half asleep.” Jihoon defends.

 

“It wasn’t funny,”

 

“Then why were you laughing your ass off?” Jihoon gave him a sidelong look, challenging to older.

 

“Because you’re adorable,”

 

Jihoon opened his mouth to say the retort that he’s been rehearsing on his head for the last few seconds that night, but the words died on his throat as he felt the car getting warmer or maybe it’s just him and his uncontrollable blush.

 

They were silent for a few moments.

 

“I’m going home,” Jihoon announced as he moves to open the car’s door, hurrying to escape the awkward atmosphere. But Seongwoo was fast enough to cover the gap between them, a hand landing on Jihoon’s which was gripping the car’s door. In that position Jihoon could perfectly feel the warmth of Seongwoo’s figure seeping out, his manly mint smell, the perfection of his dollar worthy face—his thin enticing red lips—Jihoon swallowed as he gazed on the elder’s lips. But before he could even feast more on Seongwoo’s partly open shirt, the elder already pulled away and went back to his driver’s seat.

 

Seongwoo fixes himself for a few seconds, Jihoon watches him carefully from his own seat, memorizing the elder’s features.

 

Sooner, Seongwoo went out of his own car and went to Jihoon’s side. Jihoon felt his heart race coming back as Seongwoo opened his door for him. Jihoon immediately went out of the car.

 

Facing each other now, Jihoon fidgets on the hem of his shirt, he wouldn’t mind if Seongwoo decides to walk him to their front steps. He’d just pull the older inside their home and he’d get rid of the shirt he’s wearing.

 

_Okay._

_What the hell Park Jihoon? What are you thinking?_

 

Scratching the back of his neck and looking on the ground, Jihoon said his most grateful and quietest thank you to Seongwoo, and then he walked towards home. He didn’t know whether to feel at ease because he’s finally at home, the only place where he could do anything he wants especially now that his mom is away. Or should he rather feel unhappy that he’s now parting with Seongwoo for the night. He was glad he slept through the ride, at least he’s feeling a bit sober now.

 

He was already in his front steps when heard Seongwoo call him up again, opening the door, he looked back at the older guy. Seongwoo looks like a superstar with his shirt open a few buttons while leaning on his black, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“What?” Jihoon tried to look and sound irritated as he looked back at him through his shoulder. He was sure it wasn’t audible but his mouth formed a perfect _what_ , Seongwoo seemed to understand it anyway, by the way Jihoon’s brows were almost meeting.

 

Seongwoo only smiled and even just with the moonlight his smile could pass for perfect toothpaste commercial, “You forgot your phone.” He shouted across the street, Jihoon was worried their neighbours would be awaken and call the police.

 

Jihoon went inside but didn’t close the door yet, then he saw Seongwoo hold up a phone with a hand. Jihoon instinctively patted his pockets to look for his gadget and he was positive it was his; he groaned and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Now who’s walking?

 

Enchanted by the adorable kid, Seongwoo was the one who decided to go to Jihoon.

 

“Hey,” Seongwoo greeted as he arrived in front of Jihoon, he immediately handed him his phone; which, by Jihoon’s inspection was out of power.

 

“Thank you,” Jihoon said, looking directly in Seongwoo’s eyes. He suddenly wants to quote Branch from the movie Trolls, when the scullery made landed a date with the Bergen Prince when the Trolls help her disguise.

 

Because he was feeling so drowned into Seongwoo’s eyes. _Two deep pools, he was afraid that if he dives in, he might never come up for air._

 

_His smile…_

 

_The sun itself turns jealous, and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it can’t shine half as bright._

“…hey you okay?” Jihoon didn’t even notice that Seongwoo was saying something because he was lost in his head again, he only lost focus on his thoughts when he felt his vision starting to swirl again.

 

He tried to gain composure, “Hey—uh, yeah. What were you saying?” He grip their door knob for support.

 

Seongwoo frowned, but was patient enough to repeat what he’s been saying, “…I was asking for your phone number.”

 

“Pardon?” Jihoon couldn’t quite believe and comprehend what he heard.

 

“Your phone number Park Jihoon.” The older repeated.

 

Jihoon’s grip on their knob tightened, he might need more support.

 

Seongwoo handed him a phone, thought light headed and a bit sensitive on the brightness emitted by Seongwoo’s phone he accepted it and start pressing numbers. As soon as he hands Seongwoo his phone back he could feel himself wanting to go to the bathroom as soon as he can. Even though he’s still wondering how did they end up being this close.

 

Seongwoo saved his phone number and looked back up to Jihoon to give his last teasing remark that night for the younger,

 

“So, Jihoon where’s—“

 

Sadly, he was cut off as Jihoon hurriedly said his _‘Good Night, Thank You and Sorry hyung_ ’ before finally slamming the door shut in Seongwoo’s face.

 

“—my good night kiss?”

 

Seongwoo could only sigh.

 

 

 

**~*~**

 

Seongwoo got home safely that night, despite him almost kissing Jihoon’s door he was still smiling from ear to ear as he entered his room.

 

Plopping down his bed, he fished his phone out of his pants’ pocket with a jittery hand and excited heart. He went to scroll over his contacts and immediately paused on Jihoon’s name.

 

He opened the contact info and tapped the message button,

 

To: Jihoonie

Good night, sleep well jigglyhoon.

 

He contemplated for a second whether his message was appropriate or adequate.

 

Then he finally decided to push the send button. He stared at it for a few seconds waiting for it to be sent, instead of a response message from Jihoon, he received a message that says, “Your message cannot be sent.”

 

His brows knitted in confusion, he tried to send it again. Frustration was growing inside him.

 

Then a spark ignited within him, frantically, he went to check Jihoon’s contact info again with fidgety hands to confirm his suspicion.

 

He felt his heart sink as he stared at Jihoon’s phone number. He thought maybe Jihoon was still lightheaded when he punched the numbers and he didn’t know whether to laugh or to bellow.

 

He stared at Jihoon’s phone number or what it could have been and counted it, again and again until he’s convinced of his own confirmed suspicion.

 

Seongwoo sighed and threw his phone at the foot of his bed; he couldn’t believe a single missing number could end his night worse, than almost kissing a mahogany door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, uh, it took me kind of a long time to post this because I was contemplating whether to make this one a one-shot and post it as another chapter of OngWink Imagines or post it separately. My friends asked me to post it separately and continue it (as a multichapter story) but i'm evil >:D and too busy and lazy uhmmm
> 
> \+ ANYWAY, Congratulations to Rainz for debuting and to JBJ's upcoming debut! Lez all support them! :)))))  
> +AAAAND WANNA GA--I mean ONE, just announced their cumback omgggg  
> \+ hmu on: [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/danxk_)


	5. hairstylist! seongwoo x model! jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jihoon doesn’t realize his own attraction towards Ong Seongwoo, and tries to drive him away.

"You're fired."

After Park Jihoon spit out these two words, the pitiful-looking woman in front of him held back her tears as she stumbled out of the room, her trembling hands over her face.

"Ya, Park Jihoon. That was too much!" Minhyun, the said boy's manager, scolded. He entered the room just as Jihoon was firing the woman, who was actually the boy's current personal hairstylist. Panicking because Jihoon's hair hasn’t even been styled yet, he turned around to chase after the woman and shouted. "Wait! Mina-ssi, he didn't mean what he said!" 

"I meant it though," Jihoon mumbled, looking down at his darkened, wet shirt, which was stark white before the hairstylist spilled coffee on it. He then changed his shirt, grabbing another one from his bag that he always carried as backup, just in case these kinds of accidents happen.

Minhyun was outside, comforting the woman and convincing her to at least finish the work for today. However, she just shook her head, grabbed her things with her and left. Minhyun then walked back into the room and gave Jihoon a disapproving look.

"Look what you did! This is the 5th fucking time you fired someone just this month. It hasn't even been a week since Mina-ssi started. It's just spilled coffee, and she already apologized to you,” Minhyun said. He could feel a headache coming.

Honestly, Jihoon did this because… he was bored. Working as a model didn’t really give him a lot of free time to play, because there were just a lot of opportunities at the moment that Minhyun said he shouldn’t waste since he was at the peak of his career. So he just annoyed or ‘played’ with the people working with him. It was his way of having fun. It’s not his fault if they’re that weak-hearted and easily get intimidated by him… or at least he thought so. One more reason he did this was that he knew he could get away with it. Minhyun had always told him that he’s a spoiled brat and Jihoon kind of agreed with that. Jihoon knew it himself, that he was being mean, ‘playing’ with people but he couldn’t help it. Or else the boredom will kill him. People just let him do whatever he wanted anyway, no one probably cared. Aside from that, since he was this ‘top model’, everyone was nervous around him, cautious and fearful. Jihoon hated that. He knew that it was his fault that people were scared of him, but bearing his ‘playfulness’ a bit wouldn’t hurt right?

“Fuck. How do we get a new hairstylist now?" Minhyun heaved a sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Sorry, Minhyun-hyung," Jihoon sincerely apologized.  "I just got really upset because–"

"Please, stop with whatever reason you're going to say," Minhyun said, pulling out his phone. "I always have to clean up your mess, it's getting tiring Jihoon."

The boy stayed quiet as his manager made some calls. Jihoon could mess with anyone, but he couldn't ever mess with Minhyun. Minhyun has been with him from the very beginning of his modelling career. He has been with Jihoon starting from the bottom, when Jihoon did advertisements for smaller brands, and until now, as he made his name as one of Korea's top models, and started accepting deals left and right, from expensive, known brands. Jihoon considers him as a big brother, since they have been through a lot – especially, since Minhyun always needed to fix whatever trouble Jihoon created. Jihoon appreciated that about him, no matter how much shit he did, Minhyun never gave up on him.

"Will there ever be a day you won't give me a headache, Jihoon?" Minhyun asked, tossing his phone on a table.

 

Probably not.

 

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Minhyun found a temporary hairstylist.

"I can't find a permanent one in such a short notice, so I just asked him a favor," Minhyun explained. "He's a friend of mine, so you have to be nice to him. You got it?" He put an emphasis on the word ‘nice’.

"Got it!" Jihoon answered cheerfully, but he knew that he would again annoy the shit out of this new temporary hairstylist.

Since he still had some free time left before the new hairstylist arrives, Jihoon went out and headed to a coffee shop nearby to kill his boredom and buy his second cup of coffee for the day. As soon as he got inside, the fragrant aroma of coffee beans hit his nose. 

"Ah, smells so nice."

It was still morning rush so there was a line in front of the counter. He lined up, with three people ahead of him as he decided what to order. Americano? Latte? Hmm..

 

"Oh my god, is that Park Jihoon?!"

"It's Park Jihoon!"

"Park Jihoon oppa!!!"

"He's so good looking oh my god."

 

"Shit," Jihoon mumbled. He had forgotten to wear his face mask before going outside. A stupid move. Now he needed to deal with fans.

"Oppa, can I take a picture with you?"

He declined politely saying he can't because of company rules and the girls went, "Awww" feeling disappointed that they can't capture today's wonderful fate of accidentally meeting this wonderful boy.

Jihoon then bowed down to the fans, to show his appreciation, and turned back in front of him...

 

...only to find a pair of eyes staring at him intensely. Jihoon stared back at the man's dark brown eyes, not backing down, and as seconds passed, he couldn't help but look at the man's whole face. He was handsome. Strikingly handsome. He had a really small face that even girls would kill for, a delicate jawline, and three unique dots on his smooth, white cheek.

He was totally a man that Jihoon would want to look like if he could be born again.

Although Jihoon was good looking, his face was more like a pretty flower boy’s. He always heard "Ah, his face is so pretty" "Oppa is prettier than me" "I'm a guy but I'm in love with him" from different people who met him. In comparison to Jihoon’s soft, round and gentle appearance, this man's looks were manlier, slightly sharper. His manly aura seemed to swallow up his whole being.

After a minute, Jihoon broke the stare, only because he saw in his peripheral vision that there was no one in front of the man in the line anymore.

"Mister, it's your turn to order, or do you want me to order first so you can continue staring at my face?" Jihoon joked.

The man suddenly blinked slowly as if he was woken up from sleep, then turned around and headed to the counter.

"What a weird man," Jihoon muttered. Maybe it's his first time seeing a celebrity in real life. Maybe he was starstruck.

Jihoon thought about the man’s interesting face as he went back to the shoot's location.

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh."

Jihoon's lips formed into an O as Minhyun introduced a man wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck and jeans. With three dots on his cheek.

"His name is Ong Seongwoo."

He was the same man who stared at him at the coffee shop. The man held his hand out and Jihoon shook it. "Nice to meet you Park Jihoon-ssi." Then he did the brightest thing Jihoon has probably seen. Even brighter than the studio lights he's used to seeing in every shoot. Seongwoo smiled.

Jihoon looked down. He didn’t know why but seeing that bright smile somehow made him feel shy. "Nice to meet you too, Ong Seongwoo-ssi."

Seeing Seongwoo's smile confused Jihoon. Why was I suddenly shy? Why did I act like that? Why why why? He thought with a frown as he sat down in front of the mirror.

"I'll start styling your hair Jihoon-ssi," Seongwoo said, still with that stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Okay."

Then, Seongwoo started with his magic. He massaged Jihoon's scalp, instantly relaxing him. Jihoon closed his eyes, starting to feel sleepy, as Seongwoo's fingertips continue to stroke his hair.

"I guess you like this," Seongwoo muttered.

"Hmm," Jihoon breathed softly. His former hairstylists didn't do this to him. They just went right down to business and styled his hair according to concept. This was extra and it felt really good. Jihoon could feel himself melt into a puddle of relaxation and comfort, right in front of Seongwoo.

After a few more minutes of gentle stroking, the massage was done and Seongwoo actually started styling his hair with skilled yet gentle hands. Jihoon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took out his phone to play a game, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. He kept on getting distracted by Seongwoo's hands touching his hair.

"Done," Seongwoo announced, rubbing his hands together. Jihoon looked good, his hair styled into a trendy hairstyle called comma hair, which is basically just the front hair parted on one side.

Suddenly, Seongwoo leaned down, until his lips were next to Jihoon's ear, and whispered, "It looks good right?"

The hot breath grazed the inside of Jihoon's ear, making him feel ticklish and weird.

"Y-yes," he mumbled, turning his face away.

Jihoon couldn't understand this. He couldn't seem to understand anything. This feeling, this confusion in his head irritated Jihoon so he decided to eliminate Seongwoo as soon as possible. He would annoy the fuck out of him until he left on his own will.

The shoot started and Jihoon's mission to make Seongwoo leave started along with it. Plan A: Spill coffee on his shirt. Not creative, but not too bad to begin his quest. As soon as the shooting director shouted, "Five minute break people!" Jihoon quickly ran to the snack table and asked for a cup of coffee from the staff. It was still a bit hot and then he thought how bad it would feel if he spilled it on Seongwoo that way so he blew on it first to cool it, before proceeding to where Seongwoo was – he was watching the shoot behind the studio. When he got close, he pretended to trip and–

"Oops."

"Jihoon!" Minhyun was the one who reacted as Seongwoo stayed quiet, grabbing at his now wet turtleneck. Thankfully it was black, but of course, no one liked wearing damp clothes. "Park Jihoon," Minhyun repeated. "Apologize and get Seongwoo a new shirt now."

"But the shoot's gonna start again." Jihoon had a ridiculous pout on his face.

"It's fine Minhyun. I have an extra shirt with me," Seongwoo said, smiling at Jihoon. "It was an accident anyway."

"This damn kid. At least apologize to Seongwoo." Minhyun tapped Jihoon's shoulder and prodded him.

"I'm sorry Seongwoo-ssi." He said like a robot, the words insincerely rolling off his tongue.

"Everyone we're shooting again!" the director announced.

Jihoon needed to think of another plan.

 

 

 

 

 

After four of his consecutive plans failed the throughout the day, Jihoon started to feel tired and useless, almost giving up. Minhyun always got mad and scolded him but never Seongwoo. Seongwoo who was always smiling at him, even taking care of him, giving him food when it was break time, handing him a bottle of water when he's thirsty...

He was about to carry on with his fifth and final plan, putting it all together in his head as he washes his hands in the bathroom, when Seongwoo came in. When the older man saw him, he froze, as if he suddenly thought of something.

"Jihoon-ssi," he said in a low voice.

"Yes?" Jihoon dried his hands using some tissue paper.

"Am I bothering you?"

"No," Jihoon replied, the lie easily flowing out of his lips, as he gazed at Seongwoo in the huge bathroom mirror. "Why?

"It's just.." Seongwoo licked his lips. "I feel like you don't want me here."

"What are you talking about?" Jihoon pretended, scrunching his forehead for extra effect.

"Those things you did, I'm sure it was all to drive me away right?"

This time, Jihoon didn't answer.

"If you don't want me here you could've just told me, I'll leave on my own," Seongwoo’s voice was low as he said the last part, and then turned around and left not waiting for an answer.

Well, at least he left. But why do I feel sad about it? The way Seongwoo spoke.. it kind of felt.. sad. 

 

When did I care this much about other people? 

 

Jihoon stared at himself for a long time in the mirror, breathing in and out a few times, before finally returning to the dressing room. When he got close to the room, he heard two voices talking.

 

"Can't you stay until the shoot ends? He still needs to be styled one more time for the last concept."

"But he clearly doesn't want me here.. I think I make him uncomfortable."

A sigh.

"I'll talk to him."

"No Minhyun, it's okay, I–"

 

_Slam!_

 

The two people talking inside the room stopped and looked towards the door, as Jihoon stormed inside, grabbed Seongwoo's wrist tightly and dragged him to the room in front, which was an empty storage room.

Jihoon let go of the older’s wrist and just stood in front of him quietly, staring at the concrete floor.

"….I'm sorry."

"..."

"All you ever did was be good to me and I repaid you by making you feel bad..." Jihoon didn’t want to look at Seongwoo, he just couldn’t bear to see him look so sad…so… disappointed. At him. He just closed his eyes tightly and continued, “I... When I heard your voice earlier it was just so sad and for some reason I didn't want you to be sad and–“

Jihoon heard something going forward and then felt something warm surround him. Surprised at the sudden warmth, he finally opened his eyes. Seongwoo was hugging him. Too close. He couldn’t seem to breathe properly.

“What are you doing?! Seongwoo-ssi!!” Jihoon shouted as he pushed Seongwoo away. If he didn’t push him away, he was sure that Seongwoo would hear the loud beating of his heart.

Seongwoo chuckled a bit and then became serious again. “So… should I stay or should I go? Park Jihoon-ssi. It’s up to you.”

Jihoon didn’t want to say it. But he actually wanted Seongwoo to stay. Ong Seongwoo was the first one to actually confront him about the shit he did, aside from Minhyun. Besides, he was going to leave because he was thinking that Jihoon felt uncomfortable. It was unbelievable that he still thought of Jihoon’s feelings despite all the things Jihoon did to him. Jihoon felt like… Seongwoo cared. Compared to other people around him who feared him, Seongwoo faced him properly, strong and firm. It was a completely different feeling. A nice feeling.

“…go,” Jihoon mumbled, looking at his feet.

“..what? I didn’t hear you..”

“…Don’t go.”

At that moment, Jihoon looked up. Seongwoo was smiling at him with that wonderful, bright smile. It was beautiful.

“Can you say that again? With the magic word!” Seongwoo laughed, his eyes twinkling.

“No more!!! I already said it twice!!!” Jihoon complained.

“Alright, I’m going then,” Seongwoo turned and held the doorknob as if he was leaving. Jihoon then grabbed Seongwoo’s arm with both of his hands.

“Please… don’t go.” Jihoon gritted his teeth, dragging out every word as if someone is forcing it out of him.

Seongwoo laughed out loud and stroked Jihoon’s hair.

“Alright, I won’t. Thank you Jihoon-ssi. I thought you hated me.”

“I didn’t… and… just call me Jihoon.”

“Okay… Jihoon,” Seongwoo said carefully, testing it out. “Then, you can call me hyung.”

“Okay… Seongwoo-hyung…”

At this point, it was clear to him. He really wanted Seongwoo to stay. Not temporarily, but for good. He should ask him, but how..?

“I…”

 

_Knock knock._

 

“Jihoon? Seongwoo? Are you here? It’s time to prepare for the next concept!” It was Minhyun, knocking on the door of the room.

“Jihoon was just saying sorry,” Seongwoo explained to Minhyun as he opened the door.

Minhyun’s eyes widened in surprise. “Jihoon was what? Saying sorry? I think I need to have my ears checked,” he snickered. But of course, Minhyun believed that Jihoon is a good kid, despite his misbehavior.

“Shut up hyung, I can be nice too, you know!” Jihoon said, scoffing.

“Alright alright if you say so,” Minhyun laughed. “Now go and prepare, quickly. The shoot is continuing soon.”

Seongwoo led Jihoon to the dressing room to start styling his hair again. Jihoon was still thinking about how he should ask Seongwoo to stay but he couldn’t focus because of Seongwoo’s damn hands on his hair. His touch felt too good.

He attempted to open his mouth a few times, but then closed it again, embarrassed of his selfish request. Maybe I should just ask Minhyun-hyung to do it? No, that would be too chicken of me. Jihoon wondered why he was this shy. Usually, he just spit out what he wanted to say. When it came to Seongwoo, why couldn’t he say anything?

Jihoon then saw Seongwoo’s phone on the table. He assumed it was Seongwoo’s since it wasn’t Minhyun’s and it certainly wasn’t his. Alright, I’ll call my own number so I can get his and just text him what I want to say… It was Jihoon’s best bet right now. It was still a chicken move but since he didn’t think he could say it face-to-face, he only had this option. Besides, he wouldn’t be too nervous if he asked Seongwoo through text..

After fixing his hair, there were still a few minutes before the shoot started, so when Seongwoo told Jihoon he’d go out and get some snacks, Jihoon jumped at the opportunity to get Seongwoo’s number. He lifted up the phone and almost dropped it right away.

 

….what…the heck….is this….?

 

He put the phone back after getting Seongwoo’s number. His heart started beating fast, different emotions swirling within him. What he saw in the phone made him feel weird, and in the end, he decided to just confront Seongwoo after the shoot. He wanted to talk right away, but the shoot was about to continue in a few minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

“Good work today!” Jihoon bowed to everyone in the studio. The shoot finished without any problems. Now it was time to face Seongwoo. He turned to look for the man, but he couldn’t find him anywhere.

Jihoon really needed to talk to Seongwoo. He wanted an explanation from Seongwoo himself, about that thing he saw in his phone. He was still nervous, but nervous or not, he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted, no, he _needed_ to know.

“Where’s Seongwoo-hyung?” he asked Minhyun when he came back to the dressing room.

Minhyun was preparing to leave the studio, gathering all of Jihoon’s things. “He left already.”

“…oh.” Jihoon was disappointed.

“Why?”

“Nothing..”

Then he remembered that he has his number already. He instantly dialed the number as he went out of the room.

\- Hello? Who is this?

“Seongwoo-hyung! It’s me. Jihoon.”

\- Oh, Jihoon. Uh, how’d you get my number?

Jihoon coughed. He won’t dare tell the truth now. Later, when they talk, he would come clean.

“..I got it from Minhyun-hyung.”

\- I see. What’s the matter? Why did you call?

“I need to talk to you…”

\- We’re talking now…?

“Not on the phone…”

\- I’ll go back there then.

“We’re leaving though. Can we just meet elsewhere?”

 

After a few minutes, Jihoon was sitting at a table in the coffee shop where he and Seongwoo first met earlier. He remembered to wear his face mask this time, and wore a white beanie over his head for extra protection. Two cups of hot tea sat in front of him. After a bit, the entrance opened, and Seongwoo was there.

“Jihoon,” he said as he sat down. “What’s the matter?”

Jihoon pushed one cup forward and Seongwoo held the cup to warm his cold hands. Then, Jihoon lowered his mask a bit and finally spoke. “Hyung. I need you to be honest about something.”

“…sure.” Seongwoo smiled. Seongwoo who was always smiling, always exuding warmth.

“I lied to you earlier. I didn’t get your number from Minhyun-hyung.” Jihoon fiddled with his own cup and then looked up to check Seongwoo’s reaction. Confusion was written all over his face.

“Then how….”

“I got it from your phone..” Jihoon watched Seongwoo’s expression change from confusion to horror and then to embarrassment.

“Then you saw–“

“Yes. I saw it hyung. But why…?” _Why am I your wallpaper, hyung?_

Jihoon didn’t, and couldn’t say that out loud. He was embarrassed like Seongwoo. It shouldn’t be embarrassing for him, since he was a famous model and a lot of people probably used his photos as wallpaper. But… it was Seongwoo who did it… he was curious… why him?

“I… like you, Jihoon.”

The younger boy froze at these words. His face started to heat and his heart started to pound again.

“I’ve admired you for a long time. Probably since you started modelling. Minhyun always talked about this boy who had a lot of talent and charm. He always talked about how hardworking you were, and how you never complained about doing your job. And when you became successful, I was honestly jealous,” Seongwoo chuckled and scratched the back of his head. “A boy younger than me is that successful, a level that I, an older man, probably won’t ever reach. You just.. amaze me. You’re amazing, Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s face was now full on red. Even though half of his face was covered by the mask, he was sure it was obvious. Seongwoo was about to open his mouth to say more, but Jihoon put a finger on his lips to stop him.

“Okay, okay, I get it hyung. That’s… so embarrassing.” Jihoon groaned, but inside, he was sort of pleased. A patient and charming man like Seongwoo liked and admired him? Unbelievable.. Totally unbelievable but nevertheless, it made him really happy. “But hyung, I’m sure you’re great at what you do, too. I mean… I really liked how you styled my hair today. And the massage was really… great,” he blushed even more. All the blood in his body probably went to his face already. “The former hairstylists didn’t usually do that.. so I appreciate it a lot. Plus, you’re really patient, I’m surprised you didn’t give up on me today.. honestly. This is why I wanted to ask you….” Jihoon cleared his throat. “Can you be my hairstylist? Permanently? I know it’s selfish of me to ask since a really amazing hairstylist like you probably has a lot of clients and schedules but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Jihoon lowered his head, suddenly feeling shy. After a few seconds, Seongwoo’s hands lifted Jihoon’s chin so their eyes can meet.

“Alright, I’ll do that, but I have a condition.”

“…what?”

“Go on a date with me.”

“…”

Jihoon wanted to slap himself, to check if he was still awake, because he couldn’t seem to process what the hell was happening.

Seongwoo cleared his throat. “It can be a friendly date.” He seemed to notice Jihoon’s hesitation. They can start as friends, anyway.

Jihoon laughed awkwardly and said, “Right. Ha ha. Friendly date.”

 “So…?”

“…alright.”

Jihoon was still thinking about what this was. But he couldn’t deny that he was attracted to this man in front of him. He couldn’t deny that he thought this man was patient, wonderful and so beautiful. He couldn’t deny that he admired this man as well, very very much so.

“But hyung, can you please change your wallpaper?” Jihoon asked as he reached out to the other side of the table, where Seongwoo’s phone was. Seongwoo was quick though, and snatched it out of Jihoon’s reach.

“Definitely not, I like it! Seeing it makes me happy~”

“Ugh, stop it with the cheesy lines hyung. I’m gonna vomit.”

 

 

At the moment, Jihoon was certain about one thing. He wanted to get to know this man with three dots on his cheek, spread out like a small constellation. Slowly, taking all his time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally finished an ongwink fic and posted here. finallyyyyyyy. i have been added as co-writer of this collection for a while now but this is my first story. lol. anyway this turned out longer than i thought.... but it was really fun to write!
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated.  
> my twitter: @[meanhyung](https://twitter.com/meanhyung)  
> -lumiere9699


	6. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo feels annoyed at how ridiculously good Jihoon, _his Jihoon_ looks in another's guy's shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hELLO, it's been a long time.

It happened as soon as they’ve left the dressing room and Seongwoo got a good look at what Jihoon’s wearing. He looked really cute with that pastel pink fluffy sweater that Seongwoo had to resist himself hard enough not to hug his adorable boyfriend who was pouting and acting all cute in front of him. The sweater gave the feeling of,  _home_. Seongwoo made an act of whispering something important like the checking of choreography to Jihoon, but as soon as he had leaned down with his mouth, level to Jihoon’s ear, he whispered lowly, “Want to get eaten bunny? Don’t ever dress up like that again or you’ll provoke this wild bad, bad wolf.” Topping it with a slight brush of his lips against the younger’s earlobe.

He had a smirk painted on his lips as he leaned back, watching the tips of Jihoon’s ears turn the perfect shade of pink as his teasing façade breaks. Seongwoo laughed playfully at Jihoon’s embarrassment; his pink entirety, a cute taint on the whiteness of the corridor.

Jihoon glared at him throughout their walk out of the building where they had to record their performance for their comeback. Outside, they were greeted by a mob of blinding camera flashed; they piled out of the building by twos and threes, escorted by guards, though none of the fans actually dared to step out of their lane in waiting.

Jihoon was walking behind Seongwoo, his tiny hand clutching at the back of the elder’s shirt. As the two passed by the line of fans, a girl with a phone in hand, obviously recording, squealed rather loudly and spoke almost gibberish to her friends but it was loud enough for Seongwoo to catch it too…

“Isn’t that Guanlin’s sweater?” she said.

Seongwoo paused for a moment to glimpse at Jihoon, something inside him was churning. Jihoon only took the question as nothing but a curious fan question; he smiled at the girl and slightly pushed Seongwoo to resume walking.

 

Later, in their van, Jihoon observed that Seongwoo was too grumpy to talk to.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Hyung_ , can I borrow your room for a second? I just want to talk to Seongwoo- _hyung_  about something.” Jihoon asked Jisung as soon as they’ve entered their dorm.

The older seemed to have sensed something was off between the two as he sat between them in their van, he was forcefully pushed there by Seongwoo. Considering their dire schedule, he didn’t like the idea of the two falling out even for a second, it would definitely affect their performances later on; as the leader, he wasn’t keen on that idea.

An understanding smile appeared on his lips as he ruffled the younger’s hair, “Sure, I’ll tell Daniel too to stay out in the meantime. If you need a hand, I’ll just be in Daehwi’s room. He seems clingier than usual, guess he misses Samuel badly.” Jihoon nodded and thanked him.

It took a few more moments, (where Jisung had to usher and shush Daniel’s questions and protests about their room with a frowning Daehwi clinging tightly on Jisung’s waist, Jaehwan and Sungwoon were jamming in the living room, preparing some Christmas Medleys. Jinyoung and Guanlin are chef Minhyun’s students for the day, they were in the kitchen, while Woojin was in his room, sleeping like a rock) before Jihoon made up his mind that he is as clueless as a blank piece of parchment on what Seongwoo is being sulky about.

Seongwoo purposefully put Jisung between them on the van, Jihoon taking it as nothing but a small mistake, tried to put up a conversation with him even when Jisung was as disturbed as ever. But all his efforts were done in vain, as Seongwoo put on his earphones and leaned back in his seat to sleep. Jihoon felt a small twinge in his chest but cast it aside, thinking that Seongwoo must have just wanted some space. He waited until they’ve arrived at the dorm, he piled out of the van first before Seongwoo, he waited for him but the older just passed by him as if he wasn’t there as if he didn’t exist, he felt more neglected that air.

With a sigh, he walked towards the room where Seongwoo must be still sulking. He knocked thrice, softly. No answer came, but he pushed the door open.

“Seongwoo- _hyung_?” he called but only a small rustle under a tiny hill of sheets responded. He entered the room fully, closing it behind him, as he leaned into it.

“ _Hyung_ …” he called again, “What’s the problem?”

What he probably hated the most was cold treatment, he’s someone who always needs something to clutch on, to talk to. But here his boyfriend goes, doesn’t even acknowledge his presence. This kind of treatment happened not too long ago, and it’s happening again. It feels like their relationship is being threatened and Jihoon can’t stand it. No way, he’s not letting anything to happen. He’d hidden his feelings far too long and poured them out with a single brave confession to back out now, no. He’s not going to go down, he loves Seongwoo too much. He makes Jihoon laugh the best and feel secured all the time—he makes Jihoon feel that he’s most loved.

He wouldn’t go. No matter how coldly Seongwoo would treat him.

Still, there was no sign that Seongwoo would give him the slightest of his attention…

Until a hiccup came, next, the tears and a suppress sob which didn’t miss Seongwoo’s ears.

The older immediately got up, pushing the blankets aside, he looked alarmed. Jihoon was still leaning stoically at the door but he was crying silently. A frown on his lips, he was sniffing as silent as he could as his eyes sparkle with tears. He quickly made his way to the door and cupped Jihoon’s face, turning it side to side as if examining him for any injury, when the real harm is on the inside.

“Jihoon, babe, are you okay? Please tell me you’re alright…” Seongwoo said, his tone and eyes sincerely worried.

“Seongwoo…Seongwoo- _hyung_ , you…hate me…” Jihoon looked like he was near to bawling.

Seongwoo opened his mouth to argue but closed it as it descended to him, he sighed, leaning forward, touching their foreheads together, “No… Jihoon, I’m sorry. I was—it was nothing, okay? It’s fine now. Hyung doesn’t hate you, I’m not mad at you. It’s okay…” he shushed the younger; brushing his thumb under Jihoon’s eyes to his cheeks to brush the tears away.

“But you won’t talk to me…”

Seongwoo took the younger into his arms, hugging him tightly, “I’m sorry Jihoon-ah. I was just being overreacting, I guess. I just…” Jihoon looked up at him, “I’m sorry…” he felt Jihoon relax on his arms, his sobbing, stopped.

“You won’t talk to me, tell me why, I don’t want this clueless feeling  _hyung_. You won’t let me catch up with you…” Seongwoo felt a twinge of guilt. “It’s unfair, I thought we’re not going to hide anything away from each other.”

“I’m sorry…”

Jihoon, pulled away, he felt dissatisfied and it was ominous on his face. They stared at each other a few seconds before Seongwoo finally breaks away and heaves another sigh.

“I’m just…” Seongwoo scratches the back of his neck, he was embarrassed. With a few moments of hesitation, he finally drops his hands on his sides, defeated. “I was just jealous Jihoon, you…” he glances at Jihoon’s pink sweater, “…you always wear other members’ clothes but you’ve never worn mine. I’m jealous of how ridiculously good you look when you wear Daniel’s oversized shirt or Guanlin’s sweater.” He trailed off, “It’s really childish, I’m being nonsense and too territorial that I’ve hurt you. I’m sorry…” he was looking down, Jihoon has never seen Seongwoo look down and small.

Then Jihoon remembered, the same thing happened not too long ago after he asked to borrow Daniel’s shirt because he thought it was cute. Daniel let him have it since they were in a hurry that he only spared Jihoon a glance and nodded. Seongwoo, being Daniel’s best friend knew immediately that it was Daniel’s shirt that everyone thinks Jihoon looked best. That night, Seongwoo was sulking for the first time, it wasn’t that he bore a grudge against Daniel, he’s his best mate after all, but it was just that why did Jihoon have to look that adorable in other guy’s shirt. And why was he wearing a shirt that’s from someone else other than his boyfriend, in the first place? Of course, naturally, Seongwoo would be jealous. But he just excused that he wasn’t feeling well the past days, he didn’t talk to Jihoon for two more nights after that.

 

Feeling all way brave and taking all the blame to himself, “D-Do I have to do anything for you? To make up for it?” Jihoon asked, looking up to meet Seongwoo’s eyes which were looking back to him again. He really, really want to do something for Seongwoo. He felt like he’d been lacking as a boyfriend much more than he thought he was.

 Seongwoo opened his mouth to say the first thing he wanted Jihoon to do, but closed it again; shaking his head, he told the younger, “Nothing. It’s okay, y-you don’t have to do anything. Let’s just start all over again and forget about this.”

But Jihoon, who caught hesitance in his boyfriend’s eyes before he dismissed him, felt an urge of insistence, “Hyung, please I really want to do something for you…” they both knew that it didn’t turn out the way Jihoon wanted it to be because it sounded like an innuendo. Jihoon opened his mouth to argue but Seongwoo has taken the invitation.

“Take that sweater off,” he commanded. Seongwoo immediately enjoyed Jihoon’s reaction. 

"E-Eh?" Jihoon stuttered, clutching now on the hem of the precious fluffy pink sweater he borrowed from Guanlin.

Jihoon was taken aback by the order, nevertheless, he obliged. He took the sweater off him gingerly, his skin tingling and deep inside him, anticipation was stirring. Finally letting himself off the cloth, he was welcomed by the sight of Seongwoo taking his shirt off too. Heat immediately rose to his cheeks at the sight of a great expanse of his boyfriend’s skin. Jihoon couldn’t help his mind to travel to the places he had always avoided to go.

Finally shirtless, Jihoon felt overly naked under his handsome boyfriend’s eyes.  _What’s going to happen now_? he thought,  _I’m surely not mentally prepared_ , he looked at his boyfriend’s body for a second then concluded to himself,  _but whatever, come what may_.

“You thinking of something?” Seongwoo asked, cornering Jihoon on the door by placing his hands on the younger’s sides.

“N-No…” Jihoon denied, backing away, he felt the cold door touch his back. He flinched, but as he did so, he came in contact with his boyfriend’s bare skin. He muttered a curse in his mind; Seongwoo’s skin was hot and he thinks he totally needs that at the moment.

Seongwoo leaned closer, his eyes boring in every inch of Jihoon’s exposed skin. Dropping his head until he could finally place a butterfly-light kiss on Jihoon’s collarbone; he felt the younger tense under him.  _This escalated quickly, but I’m not complaining_ , Jihoon thought. Seongwoo kissed his way up to Jihoon’s face, kissing his neck, jaw (the younger submissively bared his skin to Seongwoo, but he only smiled against his cream soft skin) his cheeks, his forehead—where he placed the sweetest one not until he made his way down again to his lips. Jihoon placed his cold hands on Seongwoo’s warm shoulder as the older asked for Jihoon’s sweet entrance to open and welcome him.

Jihoon felt Seongwoo smile against their joined lips as the ferocity of their shared kiss lessened. A warm hand reached out to caress the younger’s waist, Seongwoo’s thumb brushing against the soft skin. A small groan in the back of Jihoon’s mouth, as the rest of Seongwoo’s fingers slipped inside his underwear. But Seongwoo retracted his fingers immediately as Jihoon’s breathing started to hitch. The older pulled back, Jihoon tried to chase his lips, he gave him one final peck before watching Jihoon’s eyes get glazed with  _want_.

Seongwoo smirked, he can’t deny that he’s not turned on because Jihoon is there all vulnerable and devour-worthy and the kid looks like he’s not complaining anyway, but he’s not in a hurry. He can wait, he can and he should besides he has more things at hand and one of them is making sure that Jihoon’s not going to wear any guy’s shirt again except his. He sighs before peeling away.

“Relax Jihoon, I’m not going to do anything to you,” Seongwoo said, leaning away, removing his hands from the door. “Here, change into this, I’d give the sweater back to Guanlin.” He handed him the shirt he was wearing earlier.

Jihoon wanted to complain about how could Seongwoo leave him hanging and hoping because he’s curious too! But the older made him put on the shirt and all the complaints suddenly floated away from his mind as he sniffed Seongwoo’s shirt on him. It smelled a lot like Seongwoo.

“This is better than all the pink and cute shirts I’ve ever borrowed,” Jihoon said hugging himself, happily sniffing on his new shirt.

“Hmm?” Seongwoo turned back on him after picking up another shirt on his bed and putting it on.

Jihoon walked towards him and hugged him from the back before pushing them both down on the older’s bed, “It smells a lot like my handsome boyfriend.”

“I love you,” Seongwoo said against the sheets on his face.

“I love you too, but what do you want for Christmas?” Jihoon asked curiously, but not going down from Seongwoo’s back, the older still pushed down on the sheets.

“Your virginity…”

“What—“

“Just kidding," he followed, chuckling as much as he could, Jihoon's still lying on top of him, squeezing the last of the remaining oxygen in his lungs, "I already have a Park Jihoon to myself, what more could I ask?”

Jihoon felt the blood rushing to his face.

“How about you Jihoon-ah, what do you want for the holidays?” Seongwoo asked, a little short of breath. He could see stars in his vision, next would be the Guiding Light.

Without actually thinking, Jihoon yelled, “A pile of pink shirts!" as he rolled off from Seongwoo's flatten back.

 

* * *

 

 

Surely, Jihoon is the luckiest guy on earth. Apart from having the mighty Ong Seongwoo as his boyfriend, he’s been blessed by OngSanta with a new pile of pink clothes for Christmas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished this a few days ago, but in respect of Jonghyun, I decided to post it a bit late.
> 
> idk if you enjoyed that, I'm still looking for my drive to write, I couldn't write a single short story for the past few months because of school. luckily, I've passed my majors! yay. 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone <3 
> 
> talk to me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/danxk) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/micheotji_)


End file.
